The Covenant
by Regenschein
Summary: AU SasuNaru. Vampires, loners that lurk in the night, are soon drawn close to the humans as a covenant is made. As one of their elders makes the pact, the immortals question Uchiha Sasuke's position since his beloved was lost by one of his own long ago.
1. Dark Memories

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(Random Author's Note)** Bwahaha! My first vampire fanfic thing! I've worked so hard on this! I hope you guys like it! It took me a long time to come up with stuff for it but thanks to my editor (whom I am going to kill tomorrow for certain reasons...) that brought up a story idea like this in the first place! It's fluffylover82192! Who's real name is Susanna Pinales! Mwahaha! Oh yeah...that reminds me, I actually wrote a lemon for her in her High School Love story. Go check that out if you like. It's the best lemon I've _ever_ written! XD Alright, on with the story!

**Edited and Updated on August 17th, 2009.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Dark Memories_

The world had changed so much in one hundred years.

The old dirt roads were paved with an unusual substance. The homes were no longer made of elegant and precious stone. The clothing, languages, and faces were all new and unknown. But as he walked down this dark and lonely street he realized that the only thing that hadn't changed was his broken heart.

The gloomy sky reflected upon his equally depressing mood. The rain pouring down on his ancient body reminded him of the tears he so desperately wanted to bottle up and keep hidden.

His handsome pale face was covered with his wet hair. Raven hair stuck to the skin as it was forced down by the harsh and relentless rain. The drenched clothes he wore clung to his well-built body as if begging its Master to go indoors.

Suddenly, he came to a halt.

Dark onyx eyes gazed up at the sky, and noticed a small clearing in the sea of black and brutal clouds. The rain pounded on his tired and weak body, but he didn't care. He wanted to see the stars. And there they were. Beautiful memories came to his mind of his beloved.

"Sasuke?" his beloved spoke.

"Hn," was all that escaped from his throat.

"What do you think makes the stars twinkle so beautifully?" he asked.

The man named Sasuke gave his beloved a curious look.

"I mean," the loved one continued. "So many people look at them but they never bother to think of an answer as to what they really are."

A grin appeared across Sasuke's face. He looked up at the sky. "Well, what do you think they are?" asked Sasuke.

"Hm," he began. "I don't know. Every time I look at them I just think about how beautiful they are. They make me feel like I'm special, like nothing else in the world matters." A smile appeared on his face. "They remind me of my parents. I bet every star is a person looking down on their loved ones, hoping for their happiness."

Sasuke looked at his beloved feeling rather shocked. What a beautiful thought he had. Returning the bright smile with one of his own he couldn't help but feel happy for the first time in his life and want that feeling to last.

Sasuke's dark onyx eyes gazed into the gorgeous cerulean pools belonging to his beloved. Raising his pale hand he touched the tan cheeks of the other male. He then gently ran his long fingers against the tan skin until he moved a few blonde strands of hair away from his beloved's eyes. Lost in that tender gaze he lost his sense of thought.

His hand cupped the face of the angelic person before him. He leaned forward.

Staring at those plump pink lips he prayed for the other not look away. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt that their lips finally met. Opening his mouth slightly, he deepened the kiss as he tugged at his beloved's lips gently. He released them then went after them again, and again, and again until he pulled the other man's chin down and opened his mouth. Slipping his tongue in, Sasuke could no longer understand all the sensations he was feeling at his moment. At the time, he didn't want to think about it. He simply wanted more.

Compelled to have more he released his hand from his beloved's chin and wrapped his arms around said beloved's waist as he pulled him closer to his body. Forcing their bodies together he urgently heated the kiss as his style gradually got faster and rougher. But then he began to feel his lungs cave in. They were in need of oxygen. He was forced to stop and rest his forehead against his beloved's as he attempted to catch his breath.

A blush appeared on the face of the man before him. He looked down as he tried to pull away.

Sasuke's heart sank at that instant. Had he disliked it after all?

The raven haired man complied with a broken heart and released his beloved.

Sasuke looked away and simply stared at the ground as the uneasy feeling within him worsened.

"Naruto," said Sasuke softly as he spoke the name of his beloved. "I am sorry – I –" he stopped, gathering up the courage to speak, "I had no right to do that. I am –"

"That was my first kiss," his beloved Naruto spoke. He touched his lips as he remembered the strange sensation he had felt only moments before.

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide. He was scared now. Would Naruto hate him for taking such a thing from him?

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"W - Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "I am the one that –"

Sasuke had attempted to finish his sentence but was stopped as Naruto crashed their lips together. Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock while Naruto's remained closed. Naruto pulled away and gazed into Sasuke's onyx eyes as a crimson blush appeared on his tan cheeks.

"I might not be that good of a kisser," Naruto stated shyly.

A smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he kissed Naruto's lips tenderly.

"Do not worry," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. "I am sure you are an immaculate kisser. Practice does make perfect after all."

A feeble blush appeared on Naruto as they embraced.

On that night they had not only shared their first, second, and third kiss, but many more.

And now here Sasuke was – more than a century later – reminiscing in his ancient memories of the time when he could declare himself as being happy.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to pour out of his eyes as he remembered the person that his heart desperately desired. The person that gave his life meaning, hope, happiness, and love. The only person he had trusted with his heart. The person he would do anything for.

He missed his beloved.

He could still remember the last moment they spent together before Naruto died...

Naruto was lying on the floor. His body and clothes were drenched in his own blood. Sasuke had, for the first time in his immortal life, fallen to his knees in shock. There before him was his lover with his brother over him as he drained the poor boy of his blood.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted in an enraged voice.

Itachi gazed upwards towards his younger brother. A wicked smile spread across his face as he licked the crimson blood away.

"Once again little brother, you are useless to those you hold dearest," said Itachi in his dark and cynical voice.

With that Itachi vanished.

Sasuke rushed over to Naruto.

Staring at the blood, his fangs grew as his bloodlust took over. But he stopped himself. How could he think of such a thing when his lover was dying?

Tears escaped his eyes as he sat down and carefully laid Naruto's head on his lap. Naruto had lost too much blood, he was going to die. Even if Sasuke carried him away to a hospital or a safe haven of some kind, it would be too late. This was it. This was Naruto's last moments.

Feeling such a familiar presence near him, Naruto slowly opened his cerulean eyes. Naruto gave his lover a weak but still charming smile.

"You made it," Naruto managed to say in a hushed tone. He knew he was nearing his end as well, but he refused to let that leave an ill image for his lover.

"N - No. I - I did not," said Sasuke, trying to remain calm as he choked back tears. "I – I did not get here soon enough..."

"I have a chance to see you one last time," said Naruto. His eyes became brighter as tears began to form. "That is soon enough."

Sasuke wept as he bent down and kissed Naruto's pale and cold lips.

"N - No it is not," Sasuke chocked out. He found himself weeping louder as he blamed himself for what had occurred.

Clinging to Naruto's dying body, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that their bodies were gradually becoming more alike as Naruto grew pale and cold. There was a key difference however. It lied in Naruto's mortal body that would soon be taken by death.

"Please forgive me, Sasuke," Naruto's now feeble voice spoke.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's body harder subconsciously. "_What are you talking about!? It is _my _fault! Why are you apologizing!?_" said Sasuke in a broken and crazed voice.

"I cannot remain here for you," said Naruto calmly.

The immortal froze and felt like weeping all over again.

"I love you Sasuke," said Naruto. His voice broke in sadness as tears formed and blurred his vision of Sasuke's immaculate and agonized face. "I simply want you to be happy."

"Without you," began Sasuke in a desperate yet distant voice, "there is no point in my existence."

Tears rolled down Naruto's pale face.

"Please take care," pleaded Naruto sadly. "For me?"

The inevitable death of his beloved was now more visible to Sasuke. He clenched his jaw as he held back the sobs threatening to escape.

"For you, I would do anything but forget you," said Sasuke. "If there is even a _slim_ chance of having you back – no matter what the cost – I _will_ do it."

More tears escaped Naruto's eyes. "I hope to see you again then," whispered Naruto.

"You will Naruto, you will," Sasuke reassured him, doing his best to suppress the screams of agony he felt within.

The icy feel of Naruto's body indicated only one thing. Trying his best to remain composed and cling to this last moment with his beloved, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Lament filled onyx eyes closed as Sasuke desperately kissed Naruto again and again.

Cerulean eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion.

Sasuke sat back as he no longer could hear Naruto's beating heart or feel a shaky breath go into his weak body. Naruto was cold and stiff. Sasuke's body began to shake as he wept again.

He lost it.

Clinging to Naruto's – his beloved's – corpse desperately, he let his cries of sorrow echo in the cold, damned, and lonesome room. Sasuke didn't know how long he stayed in that room mourning Naruto's death, but he didn't care.

He didn't care about anything or anyone anymore…

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke was forced back into the present as he heard someone calling his name.

Looking around, his dark onyx eyes suddenly met transparent pools.

The raven gave this brown haired male a nod.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"How long are you planning to stand in the rain?" the male asked in return.

"Until I die," replied Sasuke dully.

The male chuckled. "_Of course,_" he said sarcastically. "Let me know how that works out for you in another hundred years."

Sasuke smirked. "I am merely joking," he stated in his ancient dialect. "Damn Neji, must you always take me seriously?"

The man named Neji gave Sasuke a nod. "It is hard to joke around with a bitter man that went through the grief you did," Neji stated in a serious tone. "You were so miserable."

Sasuke couldn't help but frown. "You are right," said Sasuke with a sigh. "I was. But now I know better. Naruto has been reincarnated." A gentle smirk appeared on his face. "He is alive. I can feel it. All I need to do is find him and make sure that I never leave his side again."

Neji looked at Sasuke and smiled. He couldn't help it. Neji was glad to see that Sasuke was excited. Sasuke had been in a deep state of despair but he was better now. He was better and stronger than before.

**-19 Years Later-**

Dark onyx eyes fell upon the door of a music shop. Sasuke pushed the door in graciously and casually walked in. He cleaned his shoes on the entrance mat and shook the lose raindrops from his long coat.

He looked outside to the dark sky. The sky was filled with ruthless black clouds that pounded the earth with its unmerciful rain.

Rain...

You cleanse the earth in such a unique way. It may be dark and unwelcoming at times but in the end, the earth is rewarded with your generous and pure water.

Sasuke looked away and into the store.

He gazed at the blonde employee. He had waited so long. He had waited so long to have his beloved back.

Not only did he have to wait for his reincarnation but he had to stand by and keep watch over him for nineteen years. He had to wait in the shadows and never reveal himself or he would scare the poor boy off.

Suddenly, the blonde looked up and finally, after all this time, cerulean finally met onyx.

They lost themselves at that moment.

Could he have recognized him?

Does he know who he is?

…What will he say?

"Er, W - Welcome to Hanari's Music Shop," the blonde said. "How may I help you?"

A smirk appeared across the raven's face.

Obviously the blonde was still a clueless idiot. There _were_ a few things he could help him with.

"No, I am quite alright," Sasuke replied smoothly. "I merely wish to look around."

The blond haired male gazed at Sasuke curiously and wondered about the odd dialect. He turned away and refused to think about it.

Sasuke cursed in his head as he looked through the shelves. He had planned to seduce the blonde idiot as soon as he got in but now, he couldn't work up the nerve.

Cerulean eyes carefully peeked over to the raven haired male. A tight feeling appeared in his stomach. Why did he feel like he knew this person?

Biting his lip, the blonde forced himself to go back to his work or think of something else, perhaps a good bowl of ramen.

_Ding, Dong._

The bell rang as someone else came into the shop.

"_Fuck!_ It's raining cats and dogs out there!" a familiar voice exclaimed, a loud shaking sound could be heard as the person shook off all the water he could.

Sasuke looked over and noticed the brown haired male with red tattoo marks on his cheeks.

"Yes, good thing it is not _only _raining _dogs,_" replied Sasuke. "It would be odd to see you shag every last one of them."

The male looked up and shouted, "Shut the fuck up you _homo_!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Good to know you are not denying it" he stated. "Nice to see you too, Kiba."

"You're such an asshole Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked.

"You guys know each other?" the blonde asked his fellow co-worker.

Kiba and Sasuke gazed over at Naruto.

"Yes," Sasuke replied simply. He looked at Kiba. "We have known each other for a _very_ long time."

Kiba gave Sasuke a toothy grin, revealing his fangs.

Kiba looked at the blonde. "You should get to know him Naruto," said Kiba.

Naruto gave Kiba an odd look.

"It's alright," said Naruto awkwardly. "I don't need to get to know any of your boyfriends."

A horrified expression appeared on Kiba's face while Sasuke held in the reaction but felt the urge to vomit.

"_What!?_" shouted Kiba. Kiba looked over at Sasuke with disgust. Sasuke did the same.

"Who the hell would want to be with your faggot ass?" asked Kiba.

"_Me?_" said Sasuke in an icy yet bored voice. "The bigger question is, who would _possibly_ go to bed with _you?_ _Looking_ at you is hard enough as it is, and I am not even including your horrible stench."

Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"Is that your thinking face?" said Sasuke coolly. "It seems as though you are in pain."

Naruto closed his mouth as he suppressed his laughter. Sasuke noticed regardless.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Suddenly, he hatched an idea.

"You can laugh if you like," stated Sasuke. "It was intended to be funny."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and rose an eyebrow.

"Good to know you're _allowing_ me to laugh," retorted Naruto.

Considering the different options at his disposal, Sasuke looked away briefly and smirked as he then looked up at Naruto again. There was a lustful look in his dark eyes.

"That is not it," began Sasuke. "I like your laugh. It is as beautiful as you are."

Naruto had opened his mouth to make fun of Sasuke again but he stopped himself as Sasuke's words finally registered in his brain. He had no idea how to react.

"Well, isn't that cute?" teased Kiba. An unmistakable smirk appeared on his face. "Sasuke's trying to get some nookie."

A blush appeared on Naruto's face.

The comment wasn't taken so lightly by everyone however. Sasuke's dark eyes glared hard at Kiba. "What did you just say?" asked Sasuke in a tense voice.

"You heard me," challenged Kiba. "Come on, like you can deny that you want to get in his pants."

In a swift movement, Sasuke slapped Kiba across the face with the back of his hand.

_P'owned bitch!_

"I am _not_ a hormonal being that goes around bedding people," hissed Sasuke in a low and strict tone. "Say another idiotic comment about me and I will be forced to teach you the _true meaning of pain_."

Kiba quickly composed himself. By instinct he flashed his fangs and prepared to lunge at Sasuke but he knew he was no match. He knew Sasuke better than that, Kiba would lose regardless of all the training he had done.

Kiba gave Sasuke a hard glare while Naruto merely gazed at them with a confused expression. What was going on? All Kiba did was say something stupid, it's what he _always_ does! What was wrong with this raven haired weirdo?

"You'll teach me what true pain is? Too bad that's not possible," Kiba spat coldly. "Sorry but I've never been all that attached to my fuck toy, unlike you."

Sasuke finally snapped…

He punched Kiba in the face with full force. Kiba was about to fly and hit the shop's wall due to Sasuke's vampiric strength but Sasuke gripped him by the neck and slammed him to the floor instead.

Sasuke hissed as he revealed his fangs to Kiba. Grabbing Sasuke's hand forcefully, Kiba tried to tear it off but it was futile. Kiba wasn't strong enough. This was it. Sasuke was going to kill Kiba.

* * *

Alright guys that's all for now! Don't forget to review! The love and critical comments are _all_ appreciated! So don't hold back! Be as perverted or critical as you like! You know you wanna click the pretty button...


	2. Rude Encounters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(Random Author's Note)** Yaaay! I finally finished Chapter 2 of my lovely vampire fan-fic! I feel so happy! -runs around throwing streamers and such- It took me a long time to write this! I re-wrote this who knows how many times because I didn't like how it was going... The first time I liked it but it wasn't long enough! Second time I make Sasuke go WAY out of character. The third time I added some stuff I hadn't even fucking talked about yet! Arghness, but I have editted like crazy and I'm now satisifed! And yes, I do realize that the story has been somewhat boring and pretty confusing but I can't help it, the starting chapters are always weird because I have to get the info out! I'll do better next time though... hopefully. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2 and tell me what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Rude Encounters_

Sasuke was about to lunge down and beat Kiba to death but he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"Don't! Leave Kiba alone!" Naruto pleaded as he held onto Sasuke even tighter.

"Let me go!" Sasuke growled in a low and hate filled voice, he looked at Naruto and glared at him with his red eyes. "That bastard should die!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear etched on his face.

Sasuke had seen that same expression on his face over a century ago... It burned back into his mind with the memories that came with it.

"Please Sasuke, don't do it" Naruto begged him. "You're scaring me"

He calmed down immediately. He had scared Naruto all those years ago. He didn't want to do it again.

Sasuke looked away and quickly turned off his blood line, making his eyes turn back into their dark color.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized in a low and soft voice. "I... didn't mean to scare you"

Just as Sasuke was going to look at Naruto... he smelled a horrible stench in the air.

He looked around frantically. His eyes were wide as his body began to shake. Kiba was just as alert as he jumped to his feet and looked around to see the source of the stench.

"I - Itachi" Sasuke gasped out. "W - Where the hell is he?"

Why did he appear now after all these years? What was he here for? What was he planning to do? To say? What the hell was going to happen?

"Fuck, this isn't good" Kiba whispered to Sasuke. "What the hell are we supposed to do!?"

"Go get the others!" Sasuke instructed.

"What!?" Kiba gasped. "But it's your _brother_ damn it! You can't - "

"Just shut up and go!" Sasuke hissed. "You of all people don't need to remind me what he did!"

"But - "

"I have more of a chance of fighting him off and _living_ that _you do_! Now _go_ damn it!"

With that last rage filled burst Kiba ran out of the door and disappeared into the darkness in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke stood absolutely still after pushing Naruto behind him and against a shelf. He wanted to protect Naruto this time. Nothing or no one would harm him this time. As long as he lived he would guard Naruto with his life.

Scanning the shop he tried to locate Itachi...

Cold and shallow breath hit against Sasuke's neck and ear. He froze. It felt _too_ familiar to him...

"Once again little brother, you left your guard down" spoke Itachi in his maniacal voice.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with horror as its equivalent expression surfaced as well.

He turned to face Itachi, but he had disappeared. Sasuke began to panic. He snapped his head forward to search for Itachi but encountered his older brother's fist instead. Sasuke's head was forced to the side due to the affect of the blow. Staggering back he tried to throw a punch but was stopped as Itachi gripped his fist and punched him in the face again: this time braking his nose as he forced him down to the ground. Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes as he winced in pain, now holding his bleeding and broken nose.

"You would think my dear little brother would at least learn how to dodge by now," Itachi spoke in a bored tone. He huffed. "What a shame"

Sasuke glared at his older brother.

Itachi sighed. "You look at me with such hatred but you yet have proven to me that you can beat me"

Itachi slapped Sasuke across the face.

"If you wish to look at me like a murderer you must be able to do the deed" Itachi spoke.

Sasuke didn't dare look at his brother as he prayed that the others would arrive soon.

"What a pity," Itachi sighed. "Who knew my little brother would become so weak and soft?"

Not removing that mocking serious expression of his, Itachi swung his leg and kicked his brother in the side. Sasuke bit his lip and groaned as he now lay on the ground. Although the blow seemed petty and small to Itachi the impact had in fact cracked Sasuke's ribs. Itachi glanced at Naruto who was frozen in place by fear.

"There was only one true time that I actually believed you had the hatred enough to kill me" Itachi continued. "And that was right after I had drained most of your lover's blood." An evil smirked appeared on his face. "Maybe I should do it again." He looked down at Sasuke. "What do you say little brother? Maybe then you'll finally gain the strength you always wanted."

Sasuke groveled as he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother's legs.

He stayed there as if begging his brother not to hurt Naruto.

Itachi looked down at him and frowned. He pulled away from his brother's grip and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke groaned and shielded his stomach in pain. Itachi huffed, disapproving of his younger brother's weak actions. He kicked him again and again and again in his chest, stomach, legs and any other place he could reach. Lastly, Itachi kicked Sasuke straight in the jaw, then his face. Sasuke was forced to lay on his back at this point. He lay there with bruises and cuts bleeding non-stop all over his body and many cracked, fractured and even broken bones. Naruto leaned against the shelf, watching in horror but unable to do anything.

"What a shame," Itachi spoke. "Not even your lover will stand up for you. You truly are alone aren't you?"

Itachi lifted his foot and began to stomp down on Sasuke's legs at full strength. The sound of Sasuke's screams and breaking bones echoed through the shop.

Tears spilled out of Naruto's eyes. He couldn't take it... What was he supposed to do?

"_Stop it!_"

Itachi stopped and looked up at Naruto. Had this petty human just ordered him to stop?

"I take orders from _no one_" Itachi said sternly. "Especially from _weak individuals _such as yourself"

"If you don't leave him alone," Naruto said, "I'll kill you"

Itachi stared at him. He chuckled darkly. "You'll kill _me_?" Itachi said again. "I find that hard to believe"

Slap!

Itachi slapped Naruto across the face with so much force Naruto's legs gave in. Falling to the floor on his hands and knees Naruto did his best to hide his pain.

"You had a hard enough time trying to look away from what I was doing. Your fear clouds that useless mind of yours"

"I'll kill you if you hurt him again" Naruto continued. Ignoring Itachi's statement Naruto bent down and tried to remove as much blood as possible from Sasuke's face.

Itachi was about to grab Naruto but Sasuke pulled Naruto down to the floor. Forcing him to lay down he got on top and shielded him with his weak and bruised body.

"So you'd rather die than witness your lover's death again?" Itachi asked his sibling.

Sasuke simply stayed there, giving his brother a silent answer.

Itachi opened his dark coat and unsheathed an elegant katana.

"So be it" Itachi said wielding the weapon with breathtaking skill. "You'll die together"

Itachi swung his arm back and was about to strike down his brother but he stopped himself.

His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of near by vampires approaching him. He looked up as the door was blown open and right off its hinges. Damn, Itachi hadn't planned for so many people to come. He hadn't fed his thirst in a few weeks so he wasn't to full strength. He'd leave with more than just a scratch if he fought. Putting away his weapon he hissed at the intruders and ran off to the back of the store and out the back entrance as he disappeared into the night.

Sasuke felt relieved at that moment. His companions had made it in time after all. As those familiar figures disappeared to hunt down Itachi, Naruto wondered as to what to do... Moving slowly and painfully Sasuke managed to adjust himself and kiss Naruto's forehead.

"Whatever you do," Sasuke whispered. "Don't take me to the hospital. And don't leave me out in the sunlight..."

With those last spoken words Sasuke finally gave into his exhaustion and passed out...

Sasuke felt a strange warmth against his face... He stirred slightly, not knowing what this warmth was. But just as he moved the warmth disappeared. Sasuke groaned in his sleep and reached out to capture this warmth once again. He grasped something and tried to pull it down but it had some additional weight. He grunted as he began to feel irritated. Yanking it down with whatever strength he could it toppled over and fell on him, or rather, _someone_ fell on him.

The person squirmed and tried to pull away but Sasuke merely wrapped his arms around this person's waist and rolled over as he now lay on top.

Sasuke grunted as he cuddled against this warm body. The person underneath Sasuke felt rather uncomfortable at the moment though. He began to squirm in place as he tried desperately to remove himself from Sasuke's clutches. A growl was released from Sasuke's throat as he began to get irritated with this person's pestering movements. Slowly opening his eyes he then leaned up and now rested on his elbows as he gazed down at the person.

Sasuke smirked as his eyes adjusted to the light and noticed Naruto's bright red cheeks.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked Naruto sweetly.

"Y - Yes" Naruto stuttered out shyly.

Sasuke lifted his pale hand and stroked Naruto's cheek gently.

"Good to know" Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke leaned down and let their foreheads touch as he stared into Naruto's bright eyes.

"D - Do you mind getting off me?" Naruto muttered quietly.

Sasuke smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do" he whispered.

Naruto shook his head and looked away from Sasuke as he desperately tried to pull away. But Sasuke was not going to allow him to leave just yet.

Sasuke pouted. "Do you really wish to leave that badly?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto froze. Nodding his head furiously Naruto couldn't help but admit his desire for personal space to the raven.

Spreading his arms Sasuke leaned down and began to breath against Naruto's ear gently.

"Am I that repulsive?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto couldn't answer.

One simple explanation was that this idiot wasn't very good at lying.

If he told the raven that he did find him repulsing the other would immediately notice that it was a lie. But he couldn't just tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that he found him attractive. That he desired him. That he didn't want him to leave. It would be too awkward.

That faithful night when Sasuke and Naruto had met was an extremely disturbing experience. Never had Naruto seen so much pain be inflicted on another. Never had Naruto been so scared that he wouldn't stand up and defend someone. And most importantly, never had he cared so much for another in his life. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he cared about the raven.

Could such a strong bond be formed between strangers?

Naruto had asked himself that question numerous times throughout this time.

Sasuke had been asleep for 7 days and 7 nights.

Every waking moment Naruto could he'd sit by Sasuke's side and tried his best to tend to his wounds. This turned out to be quite an easy task though. His bruises and cuts had banished merely a day later. All of Sasuke's nearly fatal injuries had healed in a matter of days. Naruto couldn't help but admire the stranger. He couldn't help but wonder to himself how all of this was possible. If he was still in a dream. If this person that had protected him would just disappear and never appear in his life again.

"Please get off" Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto sounded so calm. His voice had sounded more like a plea than a request. Sasuke ignored the nagging urge inside of him.

"Give me one good reason" Sasuke whispered seductively.

Naruto shivered as he heard such an electrifying command. He tried to brush it off.

"I need my personal space! Why else!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pardon me" Sasuke continued. "I told you to mention one _good_ reason. Not a petty one."

Naruto squirmed as he felt himself go into a rage. "What the hell are you talking about!? That is a good reason! _I'm not about to tell you the truth damn it!_" Naruto screeched. But just as those words left his mouth he stood still and felt like cutting his tongue off. Why the hell did he say that?

Sasuke smirked and pulled away slightly as he gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"What is this true reason of yours then?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

Naruto felt like killing something at this point. Like a squirrel or something. Or preferably Sasuke. Naruto's eyes darted away as his head went along with them. "I'm not going to tell you..." Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked in a low and stunning voice.

A chilling shiver went up Naruto's spine at that point. God, how he loved Sasuke's voice. It was so erotic. Those words spoken to him alone could get him aroused. A furious blush appeared on his face as he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts.

"Y - Yes" Naruto stated.

A devious smirk appeared on Sasuke's face once again. He bent down and tilted his head as his lips stood dangerously close to Naruto's exposed neck.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" the chilling voice rang again.

Naruto sank his teeth into his lip as he tried to act unaffected by the provocatively petrifying breath hitting his skin.

Nibbling on the blonde's skin erotically Sasuke tried his best to keep his pace agonizingly slow. Trailing down he could feel Naruto's body react to his bizarre advances against the other. Sucking Naruto's skin sensually Sasuke couldn't help but admire the blonde's rare yet charming taste. Even in another lifetime Naruto was still as delicious as he was before. A peculiar whimsical sensation overwhelmed Sasuke's body at that point. He could feel his arousal kick in at that moment. How he craved to claim the blonde as his own at that moment. How he desired to have himself within Naruto. How he longed to have Naruto scream out his name in ecstasy.

Precisely at that moment soft mews were released from Naruto's mouth as he craved for Sasuke to continue this intimate contact. To continue touching him. Fondling him. Caressing him.

This wasn't the time though. Sasuke couldn't take advantage. His instincts told him to wait. Everything he carefully planned for would go to waste if he indulged himself at this moment.

Then just as the fondling had begun it ended.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and pushed him off the bed.

Naruto landed with an alarming thud to the floor. Groaning in agony Naruto tried to ignore the pain in his back for landing awkwardly on the random objects that laid on his bedroom floor. Rolling over Naruto slowly got up and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto remarked.

"I don't want to get you too aroused" Sasuke stated dully.

Rolling back in place Sasuke laid his hands underneath his head for support as he then looked out the window and away from the angered blonde.

A hurt expression appeared on Naruto's face at that moment. Was all of that just a cruel joke then?

"Good to know you were just screwing with me" Naruto said bitterly as he turned to leave.

Sasuke felt like strangling himself at that moment. He hadn't taken Naruto's feeling into account. How heartless was he?

"Wait"

The room went in silence at that moment.

That had been the first time in over a century that such a pleading command had left Sasuke's lips.

He wasn't even in his relaxed position anymore. His arms stretched out towards Naruto as he sat up and gave the blonde an unusually supplicating expression.

Turning to face the raven Naruto's eyes went from anger to shock in an instant.

"What?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Sasuke forced himself to relax as he pulled back and forced his arms down. As his expression returning to it's usual dull nature he spoke, "Did I truly arouse you?"

At the moment that Naruto heard those words his face went scarlet with embarrassment. Had the raven not noticed before?

Sasuke smirked and chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "Never mind" he said sweetly. "Your face says it all"

Naruto glared at him at that moment.

"Fuck you very much!" Naruto shouted. "Your the asshole that started it!"

"I didn't think you'd actually go along with it so well" Sasuke stated dully. "I didn't know you were gay"

Never had Sasuke told such a stupid lie. The truth was he truly wanted Naruto. He was just scared of what would happen afterwards. What would Naruto think of him? Was Naruto truly interested in him or was he charmed just like any vampire's victim? He didn't want that... He didn't want fake and meaningless sex. Sasuke wanted real love from Naruto. Not some manufactured pleasure that his vampire side provided. If it meant he'd have to wait a little while longer. That he'd gladly do so.

Naruto growled and flicked him off.

"No thank you" Sasuke said coolly. "Men aren't my type"

That was the biggest bunch of bullshit Naruto had ever heard...

"_Then what was with all that crap that your brother was saying_!?" Naruto bellowed. "_You had a lover didn't you!? I don't think it was a she right!?_"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a blank expression. He had been paying attention? Had he figured it out? Oh crap, if he found out this wouldn't be good...

"You heard him say that?" Sasuke asked Naruto softly.

Naruto was a little taken about at Sasuke's reaction. He hadn't expected him to act like that. He nodded slowly. "How couldn't I? He was saying it right in front of me" Naruto said. "What I don't get is... who was your lover then? Why was your brother saying it like your lover was there if it was only us?"

Sasuke could feel his heart drop. Looking away from Naruto he tried to play it cool. "Stop asking stupid questions" Sasuke told him. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation regarding that."

Naruto felt like a dumb ass at that moment. Why did he ask such a question if it reminded Sasuke of something painful? It confused him to no bounds but still, why did he ask?

Feeling obligated to patch things up Naruto walked over to Sasuke and sat on the bed as he then quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Holding the other in a warm and tight embrace Naruto couldn't help but feel like apologizing.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered. "I had no right to ask that."

Naruto's actions confused Sasuke to no extent. But he was thankful for it. Wrapping his arms around the blonde he held him close.

"It's fine" Sasuke said. "It's all in the past... One hundred and nineteen years in the past..."

They remained holding each other for a while. Until Sasuke began to chuckle.

"You sure you're not trying to pull a fast one and have sex with me?" Sasuke asked deviously.

Those words repeated in Naruto's mind and he tried to pull away, feeling outraged that Sasuke would think such a thing of him.

Of course, Sasuke didn't let him.

"I'm kidding" Sasuke said softly as he continued to hold onto Naruto. "I wouldn't really care if you did"

That much was true, he loved the idea.

Naruto patted his back.

"I'm not that heartless to take advantage of someone while they're feeling depressed"

"So you really would like to have sex with me then?"

"..."

Naruto felt like hitting himself. First, Sasuke was right. Second, he was horny. And third, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Go die" Naruto told Sasuke bitterly.

"I've tried" Sasuke huffed. "I'm a vampire. It never really works out."

A bitter emotion swept over Naruto. He could tell Sasuke was being serious. Although, it pained him to actually think that Sasuke would try to take his own life.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't your dear old _lover_ be pissed to find out that you tried to kill yourself?"

A ting of jealously fell onto the word lover as Naruto said that. He couldn't help but feel mad at the fact that Sasuke had someone he loved.

Sasuke chuckled as he noticed this.

"I don't know. You tell me" Sasuke spoke.

Naruto stayed silent as he didn't quite understand what Sasuke meant. Naruto's an idiot remember? He hadn't quite figured it out now had he?

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Thanks..." Sasuke finally stated. "For saving me"

Naruto didn't understand what he was talking about. Sasuke had saved him.

"I would have died if you just left me laying there" Sasuke continued.

"It was the least I could do... After just letting your brother do all of that to you" Naruto stated in a depressed tone.

"I've had worse" Sasuke said dully.

"But - "

"Just shut up won't you? You're ruining the moment."

"..."

"You're so obedient" Sasuke chuckled.

"Fuck off" Naruto grumbled.

"At least you didn't leave me there like my so called _friends_"

"I've been wondering about that... Why the hell didn't they take care of you!?"

"I don't know... I guess they figured I was better of being taken care of - "

Wait... That made perfect sense now. Could they have figured that Sasuke would in fact get closer to Naruto and vise versa if they were together?

Those smart bastards...

Sasuke would have to thank them later.

"What?"

"They're just assholes" Sasuke lied. "Would you mind coming with me to visit them so I can bitch properly for being abandoned?"

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's chest slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Er... Okay?"

Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto's head.

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

His plan was working out rather well. Sasuke had to make sure that he stayed with Naruto and manage to work himself into Naruto's heart before telling him the truth. After all, he couldn't risk losing Naruto again. He wouldn't bare stand such a thing. He wasn't about to throw everything away like that. He had waited one hundred years for Naruto to be reincarnated. He spent nineteen years following Naruto around and taking care of him. His efforts wouldn't go to waste. Sasuke was going to get what he wanted. Just a matter of time until he did...

* * *

Mwahaha! Chapter 2 is now complete! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Reviews make me very happy...and help me update by giving me ideas...

Click the damn button! . _It wants you to touch it!_ Go on, no one's looking! ... Well, until next time, Ja Ne!


	3. Devious Plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters... (Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time... probably yaoi stuff non-stop... although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it?)

**(A/N)** -Sigh- I finally finished! I've been working on this chapter for so damn long! I'm surprised I came up with good ideas this time! I hope you guys enjoy it... I thought it was a bit rushed but I've been working on this for who knows how many hours... I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm about to have a mental breakdown... Anyway, enough of my complaining, Enjoy the story! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Devious Plan_

A low menacing hiss could be heard as someone shed light into the dark room. The door creaked open as someone walked in. Dark eyes peered through glass lenses as they witnessed the scene before them. A long sigh was released from the white mask that he wore over his mouth and nose.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" the younger man spoke behind the mask. "I detest having to wear this mask every time you feed, master."

Blood dripped from pale lifeless lips as they turned into a devilish smirk.

"You don't _have_ to wear it" a low husky voice responded.

The man cringed behind the mask as he caught sight of all the blood his master had carelessly wasted. The sight of the blood was giving him a hard time, the mask helped keep out the blood's smell but he still felt compelled to get closer.

"I don't want to indulge myself" the man lied attentively behind the mask.

His master's snake-like eyes gave him a long and intense stare. He could have sensed that lie from miles away, but he decided to leave it at rest for now. Looking away, the snake-like man swiftly rose to his feet and wiped his mouth clean with his handkerchief. Stepping over the corpse, he didn't give a second thought to the life he had just taken. Gracefully strolling before his servant, he stepped into the light and smirked.

"You have much to learn Kabuto" the man said to his servant. "We have already made the pact with our prey. We can indulge ourselves as much as we please." He threw an indifferent glance at the still corpse and revealed his fangs in a seemingly harmless smile. "The predator is better equipped than the prey. Thus, the predator is to win unlike the simple prey."

"But if the prefy grows hostile, it will rebel against the predator, Master Orochimaru" Kabuto pointed out as he gazed at the fear stricken face of the young corpse.

Orochimaru ignored Kabuto's statement as he walked out the door and ordered, "Clean up".

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in the bed as he felt that his legs began to fall asleep. Looking up, dark eyes darted to the window that Sasuke sat by. Gazing out into the darkening street, he wondered when Naruto would return. He had been gone for hours. He had left that morning after their little 'talk'.

_If you could even call that a talk_, Sasuke thought. _Since when did I become such a social retard?_

_Since the blonde contaminated you with his stupidity_, a little voice in his head responded.

Sasuke sighed and agreed with the little voice despite himself.

What had gotten into him? An odd parasite perhaps that had been devouring his undead brain for the past century? He hadn't planned to act like such a jackass. The plan was to show kindness and win Naruto over. It certainly was _not _to be a smartass and end up getting rejecting.

A pain in Sasuke's heart formed. How desperately he required Naruto's love. How desperately he needed him by his side. How desperately he needed his body, his heart, his very -

Sasuke bit down on his lip. He couldn't allow such thoughts to go through his mind right now. He couldn't allow himself to desire Naruto like that. Vampires always went after what they desire. If he began to crave Naruto too desperately his instincts would take over and he would claim Naruto by force. Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't stand for that. His desire to protect Naruto was far greater than his desire to love his body. Sasuke would just have to wait then.

Paying attention to the outside world beyond Naruto's window, Sasuke noticed a familiar figure. Sasuke could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as he recognized Naruto. A gentle smile appeared on his face as he saw grocery bags in Naruto's arms.

_Could he still be addicted to that foul ramen or did he get _real food _this time?_, Sasuke's curious mind wondered.

Elegant onyx eyes stared intently at the contents of the grocery bags. A bewildered expression appeared on Sasuke's face as he realized that it did not contain ramen at all.

_It can't be..._

Catching a glimpse of numerous fruits, vegetables, canned goods - and possibly meat - made Sasuke smirk. Something was going on. Why would the blonde bother to buy something _other _than ramen? In his past life he had loved the easily made noodles, and this life was no exception. What other explanation was there for Naruto buying _actual food?_

_Could it be for me?_, Sasuke thought. _He really hasn't changed, he still thinks of others first. Although, I do wonder what he'll do when he realizes I don't eat _his _kind of food anymore._

Waiting patiently, Sasuke saw Naruto hurry down the street and to the apartment building in which he lived. Closing his dark eyes, Sasuke analyzed the time in his head and counted the seconds that it would take Naruto reach the front door. The gentle ticking of the clock's hand could be heard as time passed by.

_5... 4... 3... 2... -_

A clumsy hand grabbed the entrance door knob and wretched it slightly before jamming the key in and jerking the door open.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he stumbled in and placed the heavy grocery bags on his small, beaten, and aged kitchen table. Strolling back to the front door Naruto made sure to lock it before heading to his room. Cerulean eyes widened as Naruto froze in place. Sasuke was staring dead at him from Naruto's bedroom.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Naruto forced himself to at least stand at the door way of the room.

"Feeling any better?" Naruto asked, trying his best to remain as neutral and normal as possible.

"I'm fine" Sasuke stated. "I just had a few broken bones. Nothing a good rest couldn't heal"

Naruto just huffed and shifted his weight to his right leg. "Of course" he muttered.

Silence.

"So, would you like anything to eat?" Naruto finally asked. "You've been asleep for a while..."

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto the most warm look he could muster; although, it didn't seem to do the trick. Naruto glared at Sasuke feeling a bit threatened by the odd look.

"I appreciate the gesture but no thank you" Sasuke told Naruto. "I don't eat"

Naruto stared at Sasuke feeling bewildered.

"Have you not realized _what_ I am?"

"Doesn't mean you don't eat"

"I would prefer to have a _wholesome meal_"

"And that would mean...?"

"Rich blood"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. The answer had caught him off guard. It was so clear, blunt, and put in such a matter of fact manner. Could someone truly be so casual about something like that?

"Right..." Naruto said finally as he looked away. "I guess I can't help you in that department"

"Precisely" Sasuke sighed. "If you'd like to help me you could accompany me to visit my so called loyal companions"

Naruto nodded awkwardly. "When will we go though?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked out the window as he pondered his thoughts and calculated what would be best. "Tonight" he stated finally. "We'll have to wait until the sun goes down though. We'll meet them at midnight."

**OoOoOoOoO**

An hour and a half later Naruto was found squirming around on his uncomfortable and lumpy couch as he tried to read the same paragraph for possibly the millionth time.

Who knew it would be so difficult to kill two hours time?

Naruto at first must admit he had no idea what to do. So he decided to read a book like Sasuke had suggested. Even though Naruto hated books and would much rather watch TV he felt like he should prove to the teme that he was in fact literate and not an idiot. So here he was, wiggling around uncomfortably trying to read the most boring book in the world...

_Ancient legends ponder on the idea of vampires. _

_Many believed that vampires live among us as they thrive on the blood of the victims we claim to be our loved ones. There had been a time when vampires used to kill humans off at will and not care for the extinction of our kind. _

_Until one day our president was finally forced to make a pact, a covenant if you will, and ward off the vampires as best as possible. _

_This covenant clearly stated that a vampire could only feed enough to satisfy the thirst. The vampire was then to allow the human back its freedom, while completely unharmed, uninjured, and still breathing..._

_Vampires were to respect the lives of the humans or be killed..._

_What if they weren't caught?_, Naruto wondered. _People are idiots..._

Naruto stared down at the page again and felt a bit uneasy at the idea of vampires taking advantage and killing off people for no reason other than pure enjoyment. Peering over to his bedroom he wondered what Sasuke would think of such a thing. Would he support it or go against it? Clearly go against it right? Come on, wouldn't he have tried to kill him already if he believed humans to be only prey?

Sasuke's dark lonesome eyes merely looked out the window as the streets lit up with fluorescent lights. An odd sensation pricked at Sasuke's skin. Someone was staring at him.

Elegantly yet seemingly snapping his head, Sasuke was staring right back at Naruto.

Feeling a bit sheepish but still pigheaded, Naruto merely looked back at the page and squirmed a bit as he tried to get comfortable again. Although, the lumpy chair protested against him as it refused to give Naruto any positive support. Could a chair really be evil?

"You could come sit here with me if you'd like" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke as he felt a wave of confusion sweep over him. Had Sasuke just said what he thought he said?

"What?" Naruto uttered softly.

"Come sit over here" Sasuke said again.

"Why?"

"Aren't you tired of sitting in that old thing?"

Naruto remained quiet as he felt reluctant to admit it.

"Come sit over here" Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto groaned but stood up regardless and walked into the bedroom.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sit genius?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Sasuke patted his lap.

"You're kidding me..."

"Just sit"

"No!"

"Do it! I'm not giving you a choice you - "

"_I said no! So just - Oof!_"

Sasuke gripped Naruto firmly by his wrist and yanked him down. Turning Naruto over with ease, Sasuke opened his legs and securely sat Naruto down. Locking solid pale arms around Naruto's waist, Sasuke made sure the blonde couldn't escape.

"Just stay put..." Sasuke breathed against Naruto's neck.

Naruto bit down on his lip as he forced himself to remain calm. Why the hell did he enjoy having Sasuke this close to him? Holding him down like that. Embracing him like that. Refusing Naruto to leave his side. Refusing to leave Naruto's side even. Why did he feel so needed?

Tugging at Sasuke's arms, Naruto tried to get some freedom regardless of the fact that he wanted Sasuke to keep holding onto him.

That same tugging against his arm tugged at Sasuke's heart painfully as he thought that Naruto didn't want to be near him at all.

"Let me go" Naruto growled in an attempt to act normally.

"If I release you will you promise to remain here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's pulse sped up slightly. "Why?" he asked.

"It's nothing sexual if that's what you think" Sasuke lied. "But I haven't had this kind of body warmth near me for a while. It feels nice."

_Well, that last part wasn't a lie at least, _Sasuke thought. _It's nice to have him this close._

Rubbing a pale cheek against the side of Naruto's head, Sasuke tried to soak up as much of the warmth as he could. Breathing deeply, Sasuke captured Naruto's scent as well.

"Fine" Naruto muttered awkwardly.

Sasuke felt at peace as he released Naruto's waist and merely leaned into him. His hands slowly slipping away from Naruto he intentionally slipped them over Naruto's body in an attempt to feel him. Pressing his chest against Naruto's back he could feel his body begin to react...

Biting his lip, Sasuke adjusted himself and pulled his half-erection as far away from Naruto as possible. He couldn't allow for Naruto to know that he was sexually aroused. Sasuke forced himself to have more pure thoughts of Naruto at that moment as he merely rested his cold chin on Naruto's warm shoulder.

Onyx eyes peered down at the book Naruto was supposedly reading.

"So, did you just start reading it?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Huh?" Naruto responded absentmindedly.

His brain took a while to register the fact that Sasuke was speaking to him since his body was rather roused up at the moment.

_Why the hell did he have to pull away like that?_ Naruto demanded mentally as he wanted to feel Sasuke pressed up against him.

Pulling the book closer to his body, Naruto tried his hardest to think clearly and hide the result of Sasuke being near him.

"Did you just start reading it?" Sasuke asked once more.

Naruto simply nodded and tried his hardest to read the seemingly swirling words that kept reminding him of how close Sasuke was...

This wouldn't last long though... It was almost time for them to leave.

Naruto shut the book and quickly laid it over his lap as his legs remained closed. Leaning back into Sasuke, he felt too exhausted to do anything else.

"This crap is making me sleepy" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke chuckled. "Did you work your brain too hard there dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"_Fuck off!_" Naruto snapped.

"No thank you" Sasuke said coolly.

Feeling defeated, Naruto gave up and forced himself to believe that he had in fact won, but was just too tired to confirm said fact.

Sighing deeply, Naruto couldn't help but feel relaxed as he simply sat there on his bed with Sasuke...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Moments later, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves walking down the abandoned streets.

_Why the hell am I doing this? _Naruto wondered.

Looking around, he knew damn well he would never be caught dead in this part of town at any time. Not only was this place creepy but it just radiated that many people had died here. This place was just flat out creepy... nothing else to it.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and gazed up at an old weathered mansion. Dim light could be seen leaving those large, elegant windows. Naruto stared with confusion because he hadn't noticed the mansion before. Neither had he heard of it. Why was there a mansion that he had never heard of? Why did he not notice it before while walking down the street? Why did he see it until this very moment?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand, but just as Naruto was going to protest, Sasuke set his plan into motion as he wrapped his arm around Naruto and kissed his lips gently...

Naruto's eyes went wide as he was about to push the teme back and kick his ass but... he could feel himself want more. Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed their bodies together. Tugging gently at Naruto's lips Sasuke soaked in as much of Naruto as he could. A gentle droplet landed on Naruto's head. Silently, as both men remained standing there sharing a simple kiss the clouds overhead began to release a gentle shower of pure rain.

Sasuke pulled away finally. Naruto came to his senses and was about to pound on Sasuke but -

"Just play along" Sasuke whispered. "If they think you're my lover they won't dare touch you. Otherwise, they'll kill you for sure..."

Naruto nodded, and although he hated himself for not getting back at the teme, he hated himself more for enjoying the kiss.

Strolling on the rock path to the front door, Naruto wondered what was in store for him. Would these companions really kill him if he claimed to be anything else but Sasuke's lover? A blush appeared on Naruto's face as he thought about being Sasuke's lover. Not such a horrible thought actually. What would it be like to have sex with him?

Before Naruto knew it, they were in front of the aged oak door. Lifting an elegant hand, Sasuke knocked on the door loudly at a breathtakingly fast rhythm. A single booming knock was returned. Sasuke paused and his lips moved as he counted the seconds silently before knocking another rhythm even faster and more complex than the last.

Suddenly, the door was wretched open and a man with a mask looked down at Sasuke and Naruto with his visible left eye.

Muscles twitched underneath the mask as the man appeared to form a smile.

"Sasuke, nice of you to join us tonight" the man said in a polite voice.

The man stepped aside and Sasuke walked in, dragging Naruto along.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke sneered coldly. "You bastards abandoned me!". Sasuke glared around the room at the other pale, lifeless people. "_All of you! I should kill you for what you did!_"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and just blinked.

Silence.

"Well, someone's feeling bitchy today" the man with the mask said emotionlessly.

Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto stared at the man underneath the dim candle light of the glass chandelier overhead. The man had silvery gravity defying hair. He wore a dark coat that covered most of his body; as a result, the only exposed skin was that around his left eye since his right eye and entire face were covered. The pale skin kind of confused Naruto. Would he be even paler underneath the mask and coat?

Looking around the room quickly he saw that everyone there was just as pale as Sasuke and the masked man. Although, some looked more normal and down to earth that the other two.

"How would you feel if most of _your_ bones were broken!?" Sasuke spat.

"Broken, naturally" the man with the mask said simply.

"Stop playing games Kakashi!" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm being as honest as possible" the man named Kakashi responded. "You know I love you, but I was lost upon the path of life so - "

"Shut it" Sasuke cut in. Looking around at the rest of the crowd, he glared at them all. "What about the rest of you?"

"Sasuke-kun! You know we love you!" A blonde haired girl responded in a preppy type voice.

Naruto stared at this girl who was currently seated and wrapping her arms around a pink haired women with dull green eyes. He raised an eyebrow as the pink haired girl then sat on the blonde's lap and nipped at her neck. Blinking wildly he wondered if this was just a show or for real.

_Hot lesbian sex!_

"You know we would die for you!" The pink haired girl said in a seemingly bold voice.

"Dirty lesbian whores that only care for themselves would risk their already _dead_ lives for me?" Sasuke stated flatly. "That's very comforting"

"Just because Ino's a pig doesn't mean she's dirty!" The one with dull green eyes cried back as she then snickered at the blonde's shocked response.

Shoving the women down to the floor the blonde frowned. "You're not getting any for a week for that" the woman named Ino hissed. "Now, shut it before I make you Sakura".

"Damn! I was looking forward for another tape to sell this weekend!" a man groaned.

Ino's head snapped at the brown haired male with red tattoo marks on his cheeks. "Shut it dog breath!" Ino roared. "You've got your own piece of ass! And if I don't see any money from those tapes your dick is coming off!"

Naruto blinked continously as he realized who that male was.

_How am I not surprised that Kiba is here?_, Naruto wondered.

"Aw, come on! Be fair!" Kiba whined.

"_Kiba_" Ino growled. "Go screw Hinata and get me my money!"

"W - what!?" A shy girl with long silky hair and transparent eyes stuttered out.

Kiba lifted the girl named Hinata from the couch she was sitting on with ease as he then appeared upstairs in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"You're going to pay for that Yamanaka" a male with transparent eyes stated curtly.

"Oh please, there's no way you could stop them from screwing Hyuga" Ino said as she rolled her eyes. "You failed miserably for an _entire_ century, didn't you?"

"Fate shall show you no mercy from my part"

Ino huffed and gave the male a flirtatious look. "How about I make it up to you? I still remember exactly how you like it - "

Brown eyes glared at the female blonde. "You touch him and I'll catch you on fire until you're motionless" A girl with brown hair tied up into two buns snapped at Ino. "Neji isn't on the market"

"Why the hell do you care?" Ino huffed. "Aren't you with Lee?"

A male with bushy eyebrows and a bowl shaped hair cut stepped forward immediately and did a handstand. "Of course my youthful love is!" He chanted merrily. "But Tenten is right! Neji's taken!"

"Being unfaithful to one's love is low. The very fabric of life only remains if there is honesty. Tamper with the natural laws and you will find yourself in more misery than you can ever hope to comprehend or handle." another male with a deep voice declared in a monotone voice.

All eyes landed on the male with the sunglasses and the coat with the highest collar ever known to man.

"What did his youthful self say?" Lee asked, still doing a hand stand.

"He said not to be stupid" Sakura said with a laugh as she couldn't comprehend Lee's own stupidity.

"Two weeks" Ino snapped.

"What!?" Sakura shouted. "_You can't possibly last that long without me!_"

"_You_ need _me_" Ino corrected.

Just as Sakura was going to jump up and start arguing with Ino, another male entered the room. A scar over his nose and his brown hair tied up into a pony tail, Naruto fell into a state of shock.

"What's the commotion _this_ time?" the brown haired man asked feeling exasperated.

"Hey - " Naruto said. "Aren't you - _Iruka-sensei!? What are you doing here!?_"

All eyes turned to stare at Naruto.

"N - Naruto?" Iruka chocked out. Iruka turned to Sasuke. "_Why the hell did you bring him here!? You know that's against the rules!_"

"I have my reasons" Sasuke said simply.

The tension in the air could have killed a man, but somehow in this room of immortals and one idiot, it just seemed to solidify even more.

"I have an announcement to make" Sasuke said suddenly as he turned to everyone in the room. He grabbed Naruto and held him in front of himself. "This idiot is mine." Naruto twitched and glared at Sasuke but Sasuke simply ignored it. "He's my piece of ass and if anyone _dares_ to even have a _single thought _of touching him I will make sure you suffer so _immensely _you will be begging me to end your life by burning you slowly and painfully..."

No one said a word. No one moved at all. It was pure silence.

"And... he will now be living with us" Sasuke continued.

"_What!?_" Came Naruto's unbelievably loud and ear bursting voice. "What the hell are you talking about!?_ Have you lost your fucking mind!?_"

"Any protests will be handled directly by me. And by handling, I mean I'm just going to ignore them and make you deal with them yourself unless you actually annoy me, in which case I _will _kill you" Sasuke continued once more, not caring what Naruto was saying.

Turning Naruto around swiftly, Sasuke cupped Naruto's ass and tossed him over his shoulder as he swiftly went upstairs and to the door of his room. Taking out a key and unlocking the ancient lock he opened the door and appeared before the bed as he gently laid Naruto down.

In a daze, Naruto didn't know what to do...

_What the hell is going on!?_

Naruto was about to start screaming but Sasuke bent down and kissed him tenderly...

All sense of thought left Naruto at that instant. How sweet Sasuke's scent was. How soft his lips were. How tender they felt against his own.

"Stay here" Sasuke told Naruto. "I'll be back and explain everything..."

Naruto was in a stupor as Sasuke then left the room feeling rather satisfied with himself. His plan was working so far...

But how will this go with everyone else?

As he got down stairs, a radiant smirk told everyone how he was feeling.

"Good to know you have him now" Neji said as he patted his back.

"It was a matter of time" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm happy for you" Ino said with a sly look on her face.

Sasuke frowned. "I know what you're thinking, and no" Sasuke said flatly. "He's mine and _only_ mine."

Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

"All you guys need to do is not mention what happened in his past life - this includes Itachi of course - act as if you guys really think I woed him already, and scare him a little... You know, stuff like that." Sasuke said casually. "Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't we at least get a youthful 'please' and 'thank you'?" Lee asked.

Sasuke merely glared at him. "No" Sasuke said flatly. "You get to keep your organs and ability to reproduce, how about that?"

Lee sighed. "Can't you be more youthful about it though?" Lee wondered.

Sasuke didn't answer the question and just turned to the others.

"Any non-idiotic questions?" Sasuke asked.

"When are you going to screw him?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke smirked and gave Tenten an approving look. "Tonight, hopefully" Sasuke replied. "We'll see how things go though..."

* * *

Psha! Complete! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to improve this story as much as possible! Click the purple button! Show it some love! Come on... it wants you to touch it... Well, until next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Amorous Endeavor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters... (Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time... probably yaoi stuff non-stop... although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it?)

**Warning: **This is a lemon! As in - there is man on man sex here! You know BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Man Sex. Homo Sex. Penis and Penis. Penis and Anus. If you haven't understood what's going on by now you deserve a bitch slap... So, don't give me any crap about not expecting what was going to happen... Okay. That's all. Enjoy! If not - then too damn bad!! Not my problem! Alright, I'm done...

**(A/N) **Finally! I finished! -Sigh- This thing took a lot out of me... Damn! I wrote a sex scene! And I must say, I could have done better. -tear- I can't think straight! I'll probably redo it at some point... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway...

* * *

_Chapter 4: Amorous Endeavor_

A brief silence fell upon the group of immortals. Joy fluttered inside of Sasuke as he could picture himself with his beloved once more. Although, someone had to cut in...

"And how are you planning on getting him to stay?" Kakashi asked the dazed Sasuke.

"He saw what Itachi can do first hand. I'll just tell him he's going to die if we're not around to protect him" Sasuke said flatly.

"Well, at least that part won't be a lie"

Sasuke looked away and resisted the urge to cringe. Kakashi was right, Itachi was out to get Naruto for some reason. Why did his older brother have to do such things at the worst times? Why did he have to do such things at all?

"Are you at least going to tell him about his past life?" Kakashi asked.

"No" Sasuke said flatly. "He can't know that. He wouldn't believe me even if I tried"

A pain formed in Sasuke's heart as he admitted it. The lack of trust from his beloved made him want to scream. Sasuke was entirely devoted to Naruto, but he could never know for sure what Naruto felt for him right now. Sasuke couldn't even tell Naruto about his devotion, it would just make the blonde suspicious. He despised the very thought of lying to Naruto, but he had to. What other option did he have? To tell the truth and be rejected or lie and have some chance at happiness?

"You'll be able to tell him one day" Iruka said gently as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke pushed Iruka's hand away.

"I'll tell him when I'm sure he'll believe me" Sasuke muttered.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan right?" Kakashi asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

"If he asks why he's here, it's 'cause Itachi's out to kill him and we need to protect him" Neji announced.

"Correct" Kakashi said with a smirk underneath the mask. "Who's going to tell Kiba and Hinata the plan?"

"I'll tell them"

"Only if you promise not to kill Kiba"

"Must you suck all the fun out of it?"

"Neji..."

"Fine" Neji said with a grown.

Kakashi quickly appeared by Iruka's side and wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist.

"Well my children, I believe it is time for you to return to your rooms" Kakashi said as he then began to nibble on Iruka's neck.

"You do realize we're not your kids right?" Ino asked Kakashi.

"You would be if I could impregnate my lovely little sex - " Kakashi groaned as Iruka elbowed him in the gut with great force.

"Don't push it" Iruka said through gritted teeth. "Go to your rooms young ones"

Without another word, the younger vampires appeared upstairs and each entered their room while the elders retreated to their own room.

Sasuke's dark eyes wandered towards the bed as he entered his room.

Naruto was found sitting on the bed and gazing out the large window that revealed a large and elegant moon.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, sitting on the bed as well.

"Bored?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto's head spun, feeling completely startled the blonde had obviously not noticed Sasuke's presence.

"No" Naruto said awkwardly. "I was just thinking"

Sasuke smirked, and even though he wanted to tease Naruto right now, he held it back. Looking away from Naruto and leaning forward, Sasuke asked, "What about?".

"Am I really going to have to stay here?" Naruto asked. "With _you?_"

A pain formed inside of Sasuke at that moment. Did Naruto want him to leave him alone for good?

"You've met my brother" Sasuke said in a low voice. "I'm not going to risk having you get killed by him".

"But - Can't I at least be in a separate room?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke blinked but then looked at Naruto. What was his concern exactly?

"You just don't want to be in the same room as me?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit bewildered.

Naruto blushed and looked away. "There's only one bed" He pointed out. "I don't wanna sleep together or - "

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't sleep" he said with a smirk.

Naruto simply stared at Sasuke and blinked. "But you slept for seven days at - " Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I was wounded. It's different" Sasuke said simply.

"Then - Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?" Naruto wondered out loud as he continued to stare at Sasuke intently.

Sasuke smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you think?" Sasuke asked seductively.

Naruto just continued to stare, not really catching what Sasuke was talking about.

Looking down at the bed and passing a pale hand over the covers, Sasuke remembered what he used to do with his beloved. "Beds aren't only for sleeping" Sasuke said with a smirk. "I used to share this bed with my lover"

Naruto quickly shot up off the bed.

"W - What!?" Naruto stuttered out. A tinge of jealousy sparked inside of Naruto as he thought of Sasuke with another partner, but he didn't want to think of anything like that right now.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "If I had a lover, don't you think I would make love to them?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and an incredulous look. "Come here, sit down".

Naruto simply looked away. "Whatever" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked casually.

Burning up with anticipation, Sasuke tried to remain as casual as possible, but he really wanted to know what Naruto's response would be.

"No" Naruto uttered.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Did Naruto want him after all?

Reaching out his hand to Naruto, Sasuke swiftly managed to catch Naruto off guard and pulled him down to the bed. Naruto scrambled and sat as far as he could from Sasuke but only managed to entangle himself in the decorative pillows.

"I would be welcome to have you if that's what you want" Sasuke said in a low voice with a smirk on his face.

Naruto's face flushed and quickly hid underneath the pillows. What the hell was Sasuke getting at exactly? Was Sasuke that easy of a guy to have sex with? If so, why did Naruto still want him? Why did he want to be with a man that probably didn't truly care about him but just wanted a quick sex session?

"I'm not into guys" Naruto said flatly. "And even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't be with you"

Sasuke bit his lip in the pain of rejection. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to stay composed. A forced, calm chuckle came from Sasuke's throat.

"As you wish, dobe" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Getting up swiftly, Sasuke made his way to the door but -

"But - Why? Do you want to?" Naruto wondered as he cautiously peered over the pillow he was grabbing in a desperate attempt to remain calm.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked back at Naruto's shocked expression.

"Yeah" Sasuke admitted casually, a breathtaking smirk playing with his lips.

A brief silence fell, but then a sudden crash could be heard as something fell inside of one of the neighboring rooms. Sasuke and Naruto's heads quickly snapped towards the direction of which the sound originated from. That's when Sasuke noticed something -

Looking around frantically, Sasuke could tell that his other companions were listening in on them.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask Sasuke what was going on, but Sasuke held his fingers to his lips, telling Naruto to remain silent. Although he was pouting, Naruto listened to Sasuke's request. Sasuke's eyes widened for an instant.

He had gotten the perfect idea -

Appearing in front of Naruto in a flash, Sasuke planned to explain everything in a whisper.

Naruto became a bit startled by how close Sasuke was, but he enjoyed this lack of space between them. Bright eyes fluttered as Naruto enjoyed Sasuke's breath against his skin, it took every ounce of self restraint not to grab the older male and kiss him.

"They're listening" Sasuke whispered gently.

"Who?" Naruto spoke, but Sasuke placed a finger to Naruto's lips, wanting him to remain silent.

"My housemates. They're spying on us" Sasuke continued. "They think you're my lover. If they find out I lied they'll kill you"

Naruto gulped. Why would they kill him for something like that?

Sasuke tilted his head as he tried to hide his smirk. How would this work out exactly? Well, hopefully.

"What are they expecting then?" Naruto asked carefully.

Something jerked inside of Sasuke as he craved to hold Naruto close to his body right now.

"They're expecting us to sleep together" Sasuke whispered simply.

"But you don't - " Naruto whispered, but then he stopped as he caught what Sasuke was talking about.

"I'm afraid that they'll get suspicious if we don't"

"But - "

"Would you mind?"

"I - I ... Fine"

Shock coursed through Sasuke as Naruto gave him such a definite answer. Would he really get to have him?

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Don't ask me that! I said yes already!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Calm down. It was just a question"

Pulling back ever so slightly, Sasuke's pale hands quickly reached Naruto's face as he cupped the blonde's face and stared into his bright eyes. Relief swept over Sasuke as he found desire in those bright eyes. Had his plan really worked out this well? Was there more than just a possibility that Naruto could fall in love with him again? Could it be just like in Naruto's past life? Or even better?

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he gazed up at Sasuke's dark eyes. How captivating he looked under the brilliant moonlight. How desperately he craved the older man to touch him. How lucky was he to have this kind of opportunity? Would they truly be together? Would this man truly fall in love with him? What was in store for him after this?

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke leaned forward and rested his forehead against Naruto's. Anticipation bowling over in both males, Sasuke finally closed his eyes and tilted his head as he captured Naruto's lips with his own.

Relief and satisfaction clouded the minds of both males as they held onto each other. Desire took over as Sasuke carefully began to suck on Naruto's upper lip tenderly. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's small waist, Sasuke rose Naruto to his knees effortlessly. Subconsciously craving Sasuke closer to his body, Naruto wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and sucked on said male's bottom lip. Pulling away briefly and gently, Sasuke opened his mouth and thrusted his tongue inside of Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto couldn't help himself as he began to suck on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's eye fluttered as he wondered how good Naruto would be sucking another certain body part.

Naruto finally released Sasuke's tongue and allowed the male to explore his mouth fully. Sasuke felt relief as he tasted Naruto's familiar mouth. Had he truly not changed from his past life?

Gently, Sasuke began to push Naruto down to the bed. Resting his back on the mattress, Naruto concentrated on the feeling of having Sasuke inside of him. How would it be after this? Would it be painful?

Sasuke pulled away from his beloved and stared into his eyes with longing and love. Leaning forward again, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips once more and continued down the tan and willing neck...

Fangs bore out as Sasuke's body craved his beloved's blood. But Sasuke managed to hold it back, he could not allow himself to feed. No harm would come to his beloved. Sasuke was going to protect him at all costs. All he wanted was to please him as best as he could, and that's what he plans to do.

Pale fingers roamed over the warm body and memorized all of its features. Reaching the hem of the blonde's shirt, Sasuke's fingers slowly began to pull the shirt up.

Naruto winced as he felt cold fingers touch his skin. Although his mind told him to pull away from the chilling touch, his body yearned for Sasuke to continue.

Capturing the taste of Naruto's delectable skin, Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck and down to his collarbone. Sasuke continued to pull Naruto's shirt up gingerly and successfully exposed Naruto's slim belly and chest. Placing Naruto's arms over his head, Sasuke swiftly removed Naruto's shirt. Naruto's hands made their way to Sasuke's coat and yanked on the fabric blindly.

Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's skin and complied to Naruto's unspoken demand. Removing his coat and dropping it to the floor, he pulled back and proceeded to taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. Sasuke's eyes wandered to Naruto's body as he awaited for Naruto to begin undressing as well. A faint blush appeared as Naruto got the message and began to undo his pants as well.

All clothing was shed and dropped to the floor as both males then kissed and lost themselves in each other. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he enjoyed the kissing and the friction of their bare skin.

Nibbling down Naruto's neck, Sasuke left love bites where he could to show that the blonde was his and no one else's. Getting to the chest, Sasuke noticed Naruto's hard nipples and proceeded to suckling them and nipping at them. Naruto gasped and squirmed as he yearned for Sasuke to touch him further, to love him and never stop. Sasuke smirked as he released Naruto's nipple and began to caress the other. Moaning once more, Naruto lost sight of himself as he felt Sasuke trail down south...

"_Ah - ahh!_" Naruto gasped out as he felt Sasuke swallow his erection whole.

The wet cavern pleased Naruto greatly as he thrusted his hips in the air and screamed out for the raven to do more.

Pale fingers lingered to the night table's drawer as they pulled it open and reached in to grab a small bottle...

Sasuke subconsciously opened the bottle and smeared his fingers in the slippery substance.

Naruto squirmed slightly as he felt a cold finger reach his tight entrance. He relaxed as he was massaged gently. Suddenly, the finger darted inside of him. Squirming in discomfort, Naruto wanted the intruder to leave but just as it was pulled back, it was thrusted back in. Sasuke hummed against Naruto, earning a delectable mewl as Naruto lost his mind once more and allowed Sasuke to thrust his finger in and out of him.

In mere moments, Naruto became accustomed to the sensation of the lubricated finger entering him. Sasuke sensed this and quickly added another digit. The same process occurred up until Sasuke added the third digit. As Naruto adjusted to this digit as well, Sasuke began to separate his fingers as much as possible as he stretched Naruto's insides.

Sasuke thrusted his fingers in forcefully, and even though Naruto felt pain at first, he moaned loudly as he felt a burst of pleasure he could not describe. Releasing Naruto's throbbing erection, Sasuke smirked as he continued to thrust his fingers against Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto became a moaning mess as Sasuke continued to please him with his fingers alone. As Sasuke sat up, he noticed the light coat of sweat that had formed over Naruto's lean body.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Sasuke thrusted his fingers one last time as his other hand reached other to the bottle and coated his erection in the slippery substance. Taking his fingers out of Naruto's entrance, Naruto groaned in disapproval but quickly went quiet as Sasuke's hands wrapped around his thighs and pulled him closer to his body.

Adjusting himself according, Sasuke stood on his knees and then sat on his legs as he pulled Naruto's ass closer and let it lay as close to his erection as possible. Leaning forward, Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly as his hands slipped underneath the blonde's body and lifted him up. Sasuke's fingers toyed with Naruto's entrance once more. Moaning gently into Sasuke mouth, Naruto suddenly jerked violently as he felt Sasuke begin to enter him.

Naruto thrusted his head back and groaned in pain. Gripping Sasuke's shoulders ruthlessly, Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain.

Sasuke could not stand seeing his lover in pain. Grabbing Naruto's hips firmly, he kissed Naruto's head lovingly and forced himself inside of Naruto.

A scream of pain was released from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke tore into him so viciously. A single tear fell from each of Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes saddened at that moment.

"Forgive me" Sasuke pleaded in a whisper as he kissed Naruto's lips gingerly.

"No - " Naruto muttered.

"I - "

" - Need"

"..."

"Just - " Naruto thrusted his hips against Sasuke. "_ah - move!_"

Grabbing Naruto carefully, Sasuke tossed Naruto's legs over his shoulders. Moving slowly, Sasuke pulled himself out until only his head remained and slowly pushed back in. Sasuke's body began to produce sweat as well as he suppressed the urge to pound into Naruto.

"_Dammit_" Sasuke groaned. "You're so tight - I - _ah - Fuck! It's so good!_"

Sasuke began shaky but slowly proceeded to a steady rhythm. Gradually gaining speed, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was adjusted to his size. Feeling the need to please Naruto, Sasuke thrusted roughly into Naruto, trying to reach his pleasure point. Naruto hissed at first but then released a loud moan. Sasuke smirked as he noticed where this spot was now.

The room was filled with moans and panting as Sasuke continued to thrust faster and harder into Naruto's tight entrance.

"_Ahh - ah!_" Naruto moaned. "_Fa - ah - aster!_"

Thrusting his hips forcefully, Sasuke happily complied.

How wonderful Naruto's body felt. How beautifully he engulfed Sasuke's entire erection. How magnificent he looked moaning in pleasure.

Without even knowing it, Sasuke had been thrusting so mercilessly that he had managed to get the bed to sway and creek in protest. Losing himself inside of Naruto, Sasuke paid no mind to all the noise they were making. Although, this was becoming too much for Naruto...

Reaching the edge, Naruto grabbed the sheets and tore at them as he thrusted his hips forcefully and finally spilled his seed all over himself and Sasuke.

Naruto's body became limp and his insides began to tighten.

The familiar pressure against his erection caused Sasuke to moan and release himself inside of Naruto.

Naruto's legs fell from Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stood on his hands as he gazed down at the satisfied, panting blonde.

Trying to catch his breath, Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto. But just as Sasuke pulled back and continued to stare at Naruto.

Sweat drops rolled down Naruto's face, his chest heaved up and down, his lips went apart ever so slightly as his eyes closed in -

Sasuke could feel himself harden again inside of Naruto as the blonde got him aroused once more.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Y - you can't be serious?" Naruto asked through pants.

Sasuke was about to pull out and planned to go to the bathroom to finish himself off but -

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"W - Wait" Naruto panted as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the mattress.

Resting for a bit, Naruto could feel just how great it felt to have Sasuke inside of him like this. And without even knowing it, Naruto became rather aroused as well.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's dark eyes with lust.

"Get on your back" Naruto said in a soft voice.

Sasuke smirked. He wasn't about to allow the blonde to top him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders. Unwrapping his legs, Naruto then rolled Sasuke with him and straddled him.

"_Ah - ah_" Naruto moaned gently as he felt Sasuke move inside of him.

Adjust his legs, Naruto lifted himself up as he pulled Sasuke out slightly. Bouncing back down, Naruto moaned as he thrusted Sasuke inside of him.

The room was filled with moans, groans and pants once more as Naruto rode Sasuke at a steady rhythm that continued to get faster and rougher. Gazing up at Naruto, Sasuke knew that the sight of Naruto riding him would be arousing enough to make him cum. Hell, the sensation alone could get him off.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke brush against his sweet spot, but he couldn't quite manage to thrust him against it. Sasuke sensed this. Grabbing Naruto's thighs firmly, Sasuke began to pull Naruto down forcefully. Loud moans errupted from Naruto's throat at this moment, but even more escaped as Sasuke began to thrust his hips and move with him.

Both males became a moaning mess of pleasure as they lost themselves in the waves of pleasure they supplied for each other.

As Sasuke gazed up at Naruto, he realized he could stay like this with him forever with no regrets. Dieing like this would be wonderful. Naruto found that he also enjoyed this too much. Could they truly be together?

Neither male felt the utter need to climax. The pleasure of being together was enough for them. The pleasure of this unity was enough for the rest of their lives.

But just like that -

Naruto ended up releasing himself once more.

Sasuke smirked as he realized the blonde always came before he did. But with that thought in his mind, Naruto's body became limp and his insides became to tighten. That pleasure filled face of Naruto made a weird feeling spur up inside of Sasuke, and just like that he released himself inside of his lover as well...

Moments later, both males were found entangled underneath the sheets. Still catching their breath and fully satisfied, they held each other without any other thoughts in their minds.

As Naruto pulled upward and kissed Sasuke's pale lips, he limped down and fell into a deep slumber as he pressed their bare bodies together.

Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto relax.

Gazing out the window, Sasuke wondered what else was in store for them...

* * *

Huzzah! Complete! Please tell me what you think! Leave a review and express yourself! -snicker- Just like Sasuke and Naruto did! JK, if everyone did that I would have a lot of sex related things to read... Anyho, until next time, Ja Ne!


	5. Passionate Confession

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**Warning**: This is another naughty chapter! And if you don't know what that means... get the hell out now! You're too innocent for this! Haha, kidding, kidding. Read at your own risk though, this is SasuNaru after all, that means male on male action, ect. ect. Anyway, if your eyes burn out of your sockets, it's not my problem! I warned you!

**(A/N)** Sorry it took so long guys! But I've been working hard since I had to figure out how to get some actual plot in... although, I must admit I didn't put that much in this chapter, I will next time! Hehe, I felt like writing something a bit more romantic...ish. Well, I must say that I will be updating sooner though (hopefully) I finally raised up enough money and baught myself a laptop! Hurray! Well, now people won't be kicking me off the computer anymore... Although, my older brother keeps wanting to use it... He's going to college soon though, so he'll get his own! Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Passionate Confession_

Sunlight twinkled over Naruto's eyes the next morning. Cerulean eyes opened slowly and soon noticed smooth pallid skin. A blush formed on Naruto's cheeks as he looked up and recognized Sasuke's handsome pale face. Noticing the bare state of their bodies Naruto quickly learned that what had occurred last night was in face not a dream.

The book in Sasuke's hand was soon closed as his onyx eyes darted in Naruto's direction. A smirk gracefully formed upon his face.

"Good morning" Sasuke said softly in his sensual voice.

"Morning" Naruto whispered shyly.

"I guess since you're awake now we better go and bathe. And of course get you some breakfast. You are going to work today after all, correct?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Yeah..." Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke pulled the sheets off of himself and stood up. Facing Naruto he couldn't help but smirk as Naruto blushed at Sasuke's naked state.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked with a playful smirk still on his face. "Was I too rough on you? Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"N - No!" Naruto said as he sat up and moved to the bed's edge. Looking around the room Naruto refused to pull the sheets away from his bare body.

"Now what?" Sasuke wondered as the smirk disappeared.

"My boxers" Naruto said softly. "Where are they?"

"Why do you want them?"

"I don't want to go out naked!"

"Everyone else is in the kitchen. No one's going to see you"

"You are..."

"Naruto... Are you serious?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Naruto remained silent.

"Why are you so shy?" Sasuke wondered playfully.

"Y - You know why!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be my lover" He sighed. "That's something that we do"

"That doesn't make me feel any more comfortable with the situation!"

"Well, comfortable or not, you'll get used to it eventually"

"What do you mean _eventually!?_"

Sasuke blinked and stared at Naruto.

"Wait" He said in a state of shock. "Was it only a one time thing?"

"... Wasn't it?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke frowned in disappointment and looked away. He strolled to his wooden chair and grabbed one of the two towels. Wrapping the towel around his waist he made his way to the door.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto shouted after him.

It was too late. Sasuke slammed the door with so much force it cracked and fell off its hinges. Sadness swept over the blonde as he saw Sasuke march off like that.

Crawling on the bed, Naruto carefully leaned over the edge and grabbed the remaining towel.

Wrapping the towel around himself, Naruto covered himself as best as he could and rushed out of the room. Running down the hall and stairs, a blonde streak could be seen as Naruto dashed in a desperate attempt to find Sasuke. Hearing a door open and swish closed, he quickly ran towards the kitchen door. But just as he was going to run in, he stopped.

"What's the matter?" Hinata's gentle voice asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke snapped.

"Doesn't sound like it" Neji pointed out.

"Shut it" Sasuke said stiffly.

"Spit it out already" Neji said calmly.

"Go to hell" Sasuke hissed.

"Already there. You're on the same boat, remember?"

Sasuke said nothing in return after that.

Naruto could hear someone pour something into a glass.

"You shouldn't be doing that" Neji said. "If you get near him after drinking blood you'll - "

"I'm not getting anywhere near him" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto could feel his heart ache as he heard Sasuke say that. Would he truly not go anywhere near him?

"Alright" Neji sighed. "Now I'm curious"

"So am I" Sasuke muttered to himself as he took in a sip of blood.

"What happened?" Neji asked sternly.

Sasuke finally caved. "He's not very friendly after sex" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto cringed at the sound of that. How was he supposed to act to make it 'friendly'?

Neji chuckled. "It's not like it's the first time you sleep with him" Neji said.

Naruto gulped and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't let it slip that they hadn't been together before.

Although, Sasuke couldn't help but speak about the _whole truth _of the situation.

"Doesn't make it any less annoying when he says things I didn't necessarily think he'd say" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Naruto sighed as well. Had Sasuke truly thought that it would have been more than just a one night stand?

"From the first moment I saw him" Neji said thoughtfully. "I knew he would be one of those rare mortals that was full of surprises"

Sasuke smiled whole-heartedly as he thought back to how they had first met. "So did I" Sasuke said in a dreamy sigh.

Naruto's face flushed as he heard Sasuke say that. Those words showed so much kindness. It seemed almost like Sasuke -

"I guess that's partly the reason why I fell in love with him" Sasuke continued as he then sighed and began to drink the rich blood again.

Naruto felt like his head began to spin as those words left Sasuke's lips. Had Sasuke truly said that?

Neji began to chuckle all of a sudden.

Pushing the door open, Naruto couldn't help but want to know if that was what Sasuke truly felt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Do you really mean that?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he leaned forward in shock and spat out the blood currently in his mouth. Snapping his head in Naruto's direction, Sasuke had not noticed Naruto's presence until that moment.

"_How long have you been there!?_ " Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked taken aback at Sasuke's reaction.

"Right after you came in..." Naruto said slowly.

Neji couldn't hold it in any longer. Biting his tongue harshly, Neji closed his mouth and tried his best to stay composed as he leaned forward and began to laugh.

Everyone in the kitchen merely stared at him.

Finally sitting up carefully, Neji once more regained his calm image.

"Sorry Sasuke" Neji told him. "That was just too embarrassingly cute"

"How so exactly?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"That you honestly didn't notice him standing there," Neji said. "And ended up making such an odd confession"

Naruto face flushed while Sasuke's merely went a pale pink color.

"And I got it on tape!" Kiba said happily as he held up his video camera.

Sasuke looked over at Kiba and glared at him.

"I'm already dead Sasuke" Kiba said with a smirk. "That's not going to work"

"Give me the tape or I swear I'll catch all your porn on fire" Sasuke hissed.

"You don't even know where it is!" Kiba barked.

"It's under your bed..." Sasuke said dully.

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted as he dashed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Obviously the poor dog was going to change his hiding spot.

"You'd think he would come up with a better hiding place after all these decades" Neji sighed. He looked over at his cousin Hinata. "You just had to fall for an idiot didn't you?"

Hinata blushed but didn't answer.

Neji hung his head in disappointment.

"Speaking of idiots" Ino said with a pout as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "You two really aren't any fun to watch".

"W - What!?" Naruto stammered.

"Didn't I tell you to quit spying on me?" Sasuke told Ino dully.

"You told me not to spy, you said nothing about watching" Ino said with a sly smile. "You knew very well I was observing"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. "Just clean up the blood won't you?" He said as he pointed at the blood he had sprayed all over the kitchen sink.

"Sakura" Ino sang.

Sakura sighed but got a wet rag and began to clean up.

"Where do you think Kiba hid the video of Sasuke and his lover?" Ino wondered as she looked at Sakura.

"He probably still has it in his camera" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"V - Video!?" Naruto stammered in horror. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course" Ino said simply. "Why would we joke around about something like that?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke hoping that he would get a different answer.

"I warned you" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"No need to worry Naruto!" Ino said with a smile. "You were adorable last night!"

Naruto blushed.

"It really looked like Sasuke was taking your virginity!" Ino said happily.

Naruto gulped as he realized that Sasuke had truly claimed his virginity last night. Would they notice?

"I told you that all he needs to be as tight and as good as a virgin is a new place to have sex" Sasuke said briskly. He smirked after that. "That's why I like taking him out so much"

Naruto blushed furiously after that. How could he lie about something like that so casually!?

"He didn't really last much though" Ino said with a pout. "That's the only thing I disliked. He may be adorable when he's moaning and riding you but why doesn't he do more?"

A huff came out of Naruto as he pouted in anger. He was a virgin! How could they expect him to do more!? He hadn't built up any stamina yet!

"I don't know how you put up with it" Ino said slyly as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "You know I last _way_ more than that"

A tinge of jealousy reached Naruto at that moment. Had they truly slept together before?

Thankfully Sasuke grabbed Ino's wrists and pushed her away gracefully.

"Not from personal experience you idiot" Sasuke pointed out. "It was unbearable when you and Neji were together, I couldn't even think with all that horrible noise"

"Oh, come on" Ino said with a playful pout. "It's better than just two rounds"

Sasuke smiled as he tipped his glass to his lips. "That's because you weren't feeling what I was feeling" Sasuke said in his sensual voice. "He's the _best_ I've had. Two rounds was _more_ than enough"

Naruto could feel his entire face turn red along with his ears.

Neji's eyes darted in Naruto's direction. "Really?" Neji asked. "Mind if I sample?"

Naruto blushed as Neji gazed at him. Although, Sasuke wasn't pleased. Slamming his glass down, it broke in Sasuke's hand.

"Yes" He said firmly with a stern look. "I do mind"

"Judging by the look he's giving me" Neji began, his eyes still locked on Naruto. "I don't think he would mind"

Sasuke's head snapped in Naruto's direction and he gave his lover the most heated glare possible.

Naruto felt a strange mix of fear and sadness at that moment but quickly looked away and seemed to be fascinated by a blank place on the wall.

Sasuke growled and revealed his fangs to Neji. "Go ahead if you have a death wish" Sasuke threatened.

Neji sighed in disappointment. "Yes" Neji said sarcastically. "Because I'm _so_ scared of you and all"

Sasuke stood and leaned his face close to Neji's. "Your ignorance won't save you" Sasuke hissed in his face. "You should have learned to fear me"

Neji just stared blankly at Sasuke as if expecting him to do something.

"Look at the time!" Naruto blurted out as he turned on his heals and pushed the kitchen door open. "I better go wash up!"

Dashing out as quickly as he could, Naruto couldn't help but wish he hadn't interfered.

As Naruto fled the kitchen, Neji turned his head and smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about!?" Sasuke hissed.

Neji's translucent eyes gazed deeply into Sasuke's. "Must I spell it out for you?" Neji asked blankly.

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously as he rose an eyebrow.

"He's going to be in the shower soon" Neji said. "Alone. Wet. Naked"

Sasuke stared at Neji blankly. "Bastard!" Sasuke shouted. "That was your plan all along!?"

"Even I saw through that Sasuke-kun!" Ino said playfully. "Shame on you!"

Sasuke glared at Ino and looked back at Neji.

"Just go get him" Neji said. "You might want to go and tell him how you feel since he already knows and all"

Sasuke could feel his throat tighten. "Right" Sasuke said thoughtfully as he looked down at the broken glass.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked.

"What will he say?"

"That's something you should ask him"

"But what if he -"

"He loves you too"

"..."

"When someone is in love, it's always the people around the two that notice, the said future lovers can never see what's staring them both in the face. Don't be like that Sasuke, fate is giving you another chance, don't let it pass you by"

"... Right"

With those last words, Sasuke made sure to brush off as much of the glass from his hands and calmly strolled over to the kitchen door. Placing a pale hand on the door and pushing it open, he turned and looked at Ino.

"You have a camera installed in the bathroom, correct?" Sasuke wondered.

Ino laughed nervously. "Why would I have that? It's not like I -"

"I won't destroy it if I get a copy..." Sasuke cut in.

Everyone in the kitchen merely stared at Sasuke with wide eyes as their jaws dropped open. Walking out of the kitchen, Sasuke didn't even bother to give them a second glance.

In the mean time, Naruto could be found panicking inwardly and running to the bathroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it as he cursed himself under his breath.

This was not going well. How did Naruto know? Because this blonde idiot had lived through disaster time and time again. The only difference this time was that he actually considered that things wouldn't end well. All his life he would never give up in anything. Quitting was just something Naruto would never believe in. Although, this time was different. This time the feelings of others were at stake.

Naruto rolled his eyes at himself. Why did he not care about his very health or life, but when it came to other's hopes and dreams he would never stop?

A small blush formed on his face at that moment. This time it wasn't just someone else's hopes he was trying to care for, it was his own hopes of being with Sasuke as well.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to calm down and think of a way to fix what had happened. How could Naruto prove that he was in fact not interested in Neji? And how to prove that Sasuke's feelings would not be rejected or -

A furious blush appeared on Naruto's face as certain images coursed through his head.

Technically, he had proved it. Just not in a very direct way. Or more like, not at all perhaps?

Naruto hung his head and wondered how he could deal with the problem at hand. Should he speak to Sasuke?

Suddenly an image appeared of Sasuke in a flame of his own anger about to kill Naruto for what Neji had said.

Naruto gulped and shook his head. He would simply have to choose his words wisely and say them quickly.

Should he first establish that he was not interested in Neji? Or should he reveal his feelings towards Sasuke? Or would Sasuke kill him before he got the chance for either?

Pain ached inside of Naruto as he absentmindedly walked over to the shower. Sliding the glass door open, Naruto reached inside and turned the knobs for the water. Before he knew it, he had removed the towel and engulfed his body in the warm water. Sighing deeply, Naruto tried to think of something else as he looked around. Shampoo and conditioner bottles lay neatly on the marble shelf in the back corner directly opposite of the door. The spacious shower also had a small sitting area. Wiggling his toes by the drain, Naruto realized this whole shower was tiled with marble. Stepping towards the shelf, Naruto reached out and grabbed a random shampoo bottle and placed a small amount of the substance in his right hand.

Tan hands reached up and spread the substance on blonde hair. But just as Naruto felt comfortable and lathered his hair, he heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked spinning around and looking through the glass door.

The figure did not respond as they approached the shower door.

"Hey, someone's using the shower!" Naruto shouted as he hoped this person would not end up seeing him naked.

"I know" A sensual voice called back as a pale hand reached out towards the door.

Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat. Was it Sasuke?

The door slid open and revealed the raven in all his glory as the towel was no longer around his waste.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out in shock.

"Naruto" Sasuke said sensually as he closed the door and wrapping his arms around his lover.

Naruto felt a bit taken aback but melted into the touch. Bare skin against bare skin. How good it felt, how absolutely natural it seemed right now.

Pale lips kissed Naruto tenderly while both sets of eyes closed.

A heated kiss was shared as both males fought for dominance. Although the dominant one could not be determined, they both ended up with a kind of reward as their partner soon grew hard.

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips as he felt the blonde's erection against his body. Pale fingers deviously placed both erections against each other and began to pump at a steady rhythm.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he enjoyed the friction and craved for more. Thrusting his hips slowly, Naruto made sure to move with Sasuke.

Bliss soon took over as both males lost themselves in their partner's mouth and the sensation of both their cocks rubbing together in such an erotic way. Kissing down Naruto's neck, Sasuke forced himself to think of merely the pleasure and not his thirst as his left hand's fingers lingered to Naruto's entrance.

Naruto moaned and swayed as Sasuke massaged the entrance gently. Holding Naruto firmly, Sasuke smirked and proceeded to thrusting his middle finger inside of the blonde using the water as lubricant. Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke harshly as he moaned and moved with Sasuke's thrusting finger and the hand that was pleasing his erection. Although, the blonde must admit he wanted more...

"Stop..." Naruto gasped out. "Just -"

Sasuke stopped his thrusting finger and remained deep within him.

"_Ah_" Naruto moaned gently as he moved his hips back to Sasuke's wedged finger. "Fuck me already"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto gently. "As you wish"

Naruto pulled away and sat down on the cold marble. A devious smile appeared on the blonde's face as lustful eyes urged the raven to come closer. Tan hands reached for his thighs as he lifted them up exposing his craving hole.

Sasuke's cock throbbed as he saw such a sight.

_That damn camera better catch that_, Sasuke thought as reached out to Naruto.

"Come here" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's legs and turned him over so his arms and chest remained against the marble.

"Wha - _ah!_" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke ended up spreading his legs and entering him quickly.

"_Damn _it feels good in here" Sasuke grounded out as he stood behind the bent over blonde.

"S - Sa - _ah -_ sssuke" Naruto moaned out as his hands roamed on the marble trying to find something to hold. The large erection inside of him felt both painful but unnaturally comforting. The strange feelings soon clashed as his mind was ignored and his instincts took over. "_Fuck me already!_"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he bent forward and kissed Naruto's shoulder lovingly. Shifting his weight, Sasuke managed to press his chest against Naruto's back and move his erection inside of his lover as he ended up earning a whinny moan from said blonde.

"I know you want this..." Sasuke whispered erotically into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke's spoken words made him crave even more of his sensual touch.

"You've swallowed me up entirely..." Sasuke continued as he rolled his hips.

Naruto gasped as he tensed up slightly.

"But... Is this all you're interested in?"

Naruto's body froze as those words hit him. Sasuke's voice had changed completely at that moment. It was no longer erotic, it was no longer craving his body. Those small spoken words were a plea if anything. A mere plea to see what Naruto's feelings were.

"I..." Sasuke whispered tenderly as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his wet, tan skin. "I love you"

Sasuke slowly began to pull out of Naruto and thrust back in at that moment.

Naruto moaned as the gentle and loving sensation made him crave Sasuke even more.

"If I love your body" Sasuke continued as his thrusts became rougher and desired to reach deeper inside of Naruto. "Will you be able to love me as well?"

The pleasure was too much to bare at this point. Naruto tried to open his mouth and merely speak but all that came out were the cries of ecstasy. The thoughts of telling Sasuke his feelings were clouded as the physical love he was receiving proved to be too distracting.

"_Saasukeee_" Naruto moaned out. "I - _Ahh - "_

"Will you be able to love me?"

Those words rang in Naruto's head instantly.

The smooth pattern of the marble soon became blurry and unidentifiable as tears formed in Naruto's eyes.

"Will you be able to love me?"

Naruto's trembling hands found their way to his mouth as he tried not to sob. Legs giving in, Naruto could no longer stand these unbearable feelings within his body.

Sasuke stammered slightly but did not notice Naruto's current state as he decided to take on a different position... How he desired to see Naruto's face right now...

Standing but still holding onto his lover, Sasuke pulled out and quickly placed Naruto down on the shower's floor as he knelt down and entered him immediately. Thrusting into Naruto mercilessly, a mix of moans and sobs escaped Naruto's mouth.

His back standing erect as he thrusted, Sasuke's face was hit by the shower's water as his sweat mixed in with the pure liquid. How he wished to cry at that moment. How he wished to still have Naruto's love.

"Will you _ever_ be able to love me?"

Just as Sasuke lost himself in his self pity he felt Naruto grip his shoulders. Smacked back down into reality, Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect. But one thing was for certain, he wasn't expecting Naruto to do what he _did _do.

Pulling himself up as best as he could, Naruto kissed Sasuke roughly.

Onyx eyes went wide as the ruthless thrusts stopped.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke in his soft breathless voice. "I... I love you. D - Don't say that... I love you, no one else and nothing else"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at that instant. Had he just said that?

"Please..." Naruto continued as he gazed into Sasuke's eyes. "Love me. Love me and never stop"

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out as he kissed him. "I will... I will until the day I die"

That passionate kiss shared underneath the pure water did not die. How could it when two people loved each other the way they did?

Sasuke and Naruto both felt a new wave of desire as they found themselves in this predicament. As Naruto gazed at Sasuke with those lust filled eyes, he laid back down and allowed the warm water to hit his body as Sasuke smirked and bent forward and he held Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke began to thrust in and out of his lover again.

In a matter of moments, the room was filled with moans, pants and screams of chants of love and their partner's name.

The thrusts and grip on each other became harder and rougher as the need to have more of their lover drove them to near insanity.

"_Ooh Saaa - aahh - ssssuuukeee_" Naruto screamed out in ecstasy. "_I - Ahh - I lo - Oooh - veee youu_"

"_N - Aaah - aruutoo_" Sasuke moaned out in a low pleasure filled voice. "_I - I lo - ve you!_"

Moving with Sasuke, Naruto could not find a fill to his desire. Until...

As dazed cerulean eyes looked up, they glimpsed it. Sasuke tossed his hair aside with a whip of his head and gazed down at Naruto with a smirk on his face. That gorgeous face, those perfect pale lips, that smooth flawless skin, those dark captivating eyes -

As that single image burned in Naruto's mind his breath hooked as he ended up releasing himself. Arching his back in ecstasy, he knew all too well that would be one image he would never forget...

"_Oh Saasukee_" Naruto moaned in a low and post-orgasm voice.

Sasuke's ears rang as those words left Naruto's delectible lips.

As Naruto's insides caved in, Sasuke gave a few more thrusts, but as he gazed at Naruto's pleasure filled expression... and heard that chillingly delicious voice again, he soon released himself inside of his lover...

Sasuke smiled in pleasure as he bent down lazily and kissed Naruto.

"I love you.. ." Sasuke whispered. "I will always protect you. I will never let anyone harm you again"

_What?_, Naruto wondered. _What did he mean by "again"?_

But just as Naruto managed to open his mouth to ask, a loud irritating noise went off.

As the room began to flash red, Naruto felt alert and in danger as his eyes went wide and he jerked upright.

"_Emergency! Emergency! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_" A loud robotic voice boomed.

Sasuke quickly pulled away from Naruto as his fangs bore out.

"Stay here and don't move" Sasuke said in a strict and urgent voice as he darted out of the shower in a blink of an eye.

Naruto went into a state of panic. What was going on!?

Hearing the ruffling of clothes, Sasuke exited the bathroom and took one last look at Naruto as he pressed a hidden panic button...

This was going to get nasty... Someone had actually been able to access this place. There were few people that could possibly do it. But they all knew exactly what they would have to deal with if they did. Now, the fact of the matter was, who would be crazy enough to do it?

There was only one person... Orochimaru. Question was, what did he want and what would it take to get him out?

* * *

And Chapter Five is complete! I hope you guys liked it! Like I said, next time will have some plot! Sorry my sex obsessed readers, gotta put in some plot once in a while. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think, and if you want any positions for next time! Haha, I kid, I kid. If you want some crazy sex scenes you might to check Charisma Gone Awry in it's future chapters. It's gonna be crazy! XD Anyway, until next time - Ja Ne!


	6. Forthcoming Ordeal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(A/N (sort of)):** Alright! Woah! I've been gone for a while... Sorry. I've been like up to my eyeballs in other stuff. I suppose I can say I've been stressed out, out of my mind? Is that proper grammar? Do I care? Nope! ;D. Anyway, putting that aside, I have yet to edit this chapter! So, bear with my inability to spell or use proper grammar. Anyway, I have no idea where I was going with all of this, I haven't been writing in a while, can you tell? Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Forthcoming Ordeal_

A deep, raw growl erupted from Sasuke's throat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke hissed in a rage filled voice as he glared into menacing snake like eyes.

"Can one not pay a visit to a few friends?" the man with the snake like eyes said in his mocking voice.

"We're no friends of yours Orochimaru" Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"What's your business here?" Iruka asked in a solid voice as he stood alongside Kakashi.

"Speak the truth, you're outnumbered after all. We won't hesitate to attack" Kakashi continued.

The group of younger vampires behind them glared and hissed as they backed up their elder's words.

Orochimaru began to laugh in a low, maniacal voice.

The group contrary to him stared feeling bewildered.

"You sound so confidant of that claim" Orochimaru said through his laughter with a large smile on his face.

"Because I am." Kakashi said. "I know you didn't come alone. But that won't stop us from defending our home."

Orochimaru's smile quickly vanished. How had Kakashi noticed his followers lurking around? They had hidden themselves so well, or so he thought.

"Don't underestimate us." Kakashi told Orochimaru. "You know very well how hard it is to survive in this world that you have created. We are not blind to things that are plainly in front of us."

Orochimaru merely glared at Kakashi. It felt as though he was just slapped in the face by this mongrel. How dare he say such things to him? How dare he question Orochimaru's intellect in this matter? Of course he knew all of this, yet, he didn't know how skilled these scrawny immortal rebels were. He should have killed them before; when he had the chance. They would become a nuisance to him now.

Snake like eyes focused as Orochimaru forced himself to remain calm and illustrate such an expression.

"I never said that." Orochimaru said in his fake cheer filled voice. "If I didn't know your group had skilled individuals, I wouldn't have bothered to come with anyone else. Right, Gaara?"

Then, as suddenly as he had spoken the name, a pale figure appeared at his right side. Piercing sea-green eyes glared over dully at the group. The red-brown hair that messily swayed in the breeze would touch his snow white skin occasionally.

"Of course," the vampire known as Gaara spoke in a low monotone voice.

In the group of immortals, a pair of elegant eyes stared with a longing at this vampire, but of course, this would be suppressed and ignored, it was neither the time nor place for such a thing.

Kakashi merely stared at Orochimaru in a manner that expressed his unspoken question. What was Gaara doing here?

"I've been rather worried of the people in this area." Orochimaru said to the group, doing a rather fine job of lying. "It's come to my attention that a lot of mortal civilians have vanished in very close range to this… _establishment_."

Elegant eyebrows pulled together from the group. This insult made the younger vampires frown, desiring to bear their fangs but the elders stood their ground knowing all too well they should listen to whatever idiotic claim Orochimaru made.

"I wanted to make sure that these horrid claims weren't true." Orochimaru continued. "I just couldn't believe that Kakashi's family would do such a thing."

No one responded.

"Am I wrong to think so highly of your group?" Orochimaru asked, raising his eyebrows is a mocking disbelief.

"Of course not." Kakashi said calmly. "We have not harmed any mortal civilians, if anything we've made sure they are taken care of and protected."

"I believe you." Orochimaru said, trying to be heartwarming but failing miserably as his icy eyes glared ambitiously at the group. "Unfortunately," his tone changed and was full of fake compassion. "I can't convince the mortals that made the pact with me. They need solid proof, or at least a reliable source of information to shy away their doubt or suspicion."

"What kind of proof do you need?" Kakashi asked, knowing all too well where this was going, but his instincts and knowledge of the other elder urged him to play along with this charade. "My family and I will cooperate with no hesitation, we have nothing to hide."

Orochimaru smiled in a devious manner.

Gaara stepped forward. "That's good to hear." Gaara said in his monotone voice. "I was asked to stay in this area and keep an eye on your family, but it would be much better and effective if I was allowed to live here with you for a while."

Translucent eyes glowed for a mere second at the thought of having this vampire so near.

"Of course you are welcome to stay." Kakashi told Gaara. "Stay as long as you need, you will see our family for what it is. A family."

Gaara glanced over at Orochimaru. Orochimaru gave him a nod.

"We have a room available if you wish to remain indoors with us. You may come and go as you please. We will give you no trouble." Kakashi said to Gaara.

"When may I move in?" Gaara asked, turning to look at Kakashi.

"Whenever you wish." Kakashi said.

"Tonight?" Gaara asked.

"Of course."

Gaara made another quick glance at Orochimaru, he was given the same response – a quick nod. Sea-green eyes glanced over at Kakashi once more.

"I will bring my things and be back in an hour." Gaara said.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "We shall wait for your arrival then." Kakashi said.

Gaara and Orochimaru turned and vanished as they darted out of sight.

An urgent eye turned to the group. "Inside, everyone." Kakashi ordered in a calm and collected voice.

No protests were voiced as all of the immortals gathered indoors immediately. Although, as Kakashi bolted the door shut and gave everyone a quick wave of his hand, shouts could be heard.

"_He can't live here!_" Ino screeched.

"_He has no damn right!_" Sakura screamed, agreeing with Ino.

"_No one wants him around!_" Kiba barked harshly.

"His presence will only complicate our life styles. We have done nothing wrong; there is no need for him to arrive like this." Shino said urgently in his calm voice.

Neji, Tenten, and Hinata sat on a couch and remained still, not adding to the argument at all.

"But, he's just here to observe, he can't really do anything, right?" Lee asked in a soft voice.

Shikamaru sighed. "He could do anything he wanted and we can't kick him out because we invited him. In the end, that would make us look bad." Shikamaru explained. "Either he screws us over by doing whatever he wants and forcing us to kick him out, or just by giving a bad report. In the end, we have to kiss his ass as best as possible or we die."

There was a frantic tension in the air.

"He won't do that." Hinata said softly.

Everyone turned to face her. She squirmed and looked away, completely caught off guard by the unwanted attention.

"I mean, he doesn't look like one of Orochimaru's right hand men. He looks like he does whatever he wants." Hinata said.

"Which just makes it worse. He might truly do whatever he wants." Shikamaru suggested.

"Or, it might be a good thing?" Hinata wondered.

Neji and Tenten didn't say anything to back up Hinata's statement, but their expression said it all. Gaara shouldn't be considered a threat.

"Let him stay." Sasuke said.

Everyone turned to look at him, feeling stunned, Sasuke always had issues with people joining the family or being near him at all. Why was he suggesting to allow this unknown vampire stay?

Neji stood and gracefully walked to Sasuke's side. "I agree with him." Neji told the rest of the group.

Hinata and Tenten soon followed.

Ino, Sakura, and Kiba just stared at them, feeling stunned.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Kakashi asked the younger vampires.

"Gaara isn't a threat to us, if anything, he's going to help our position." Sasuke said.

"You have Naruto here though." Ino said flatly. "What if Gaara ends up killing him?"

Sasuke frowned. Neji just looked insulted.

"He won't lay a hand on Naruto." Both Neji and Sasuke said flatly, annoyed by the idea.

"Are you sure he won't?" Ino questioned further.

"He won't!" They both growled.

"Why are both of you on the same side anyway!?" Kiba exclaimed.

Sasuke blinked and glanced at Neji, knowing all too well why he had taken the position but wondering of Neji's motives.

"It can only help us." Neji said in an unwavering lie. "Besides, if he did go against us, we could kill him." He tried not to cringe at the idea, thankfully he succeeded. "One person against our entire family has a written fate."

Everyone remained silent, knowing all too well there was pure truth to his words.

"We're not supposed to kill him though." Shino said in his low voice, giving Neji a curious gaze behind his sunglasses.

"Which is exactly why he won't do anything against us." Neji said with a smirk on his face.

The room remained in silence. No one could find the words to respond. Then again, had they found the words, they probably wouldn't have had the courage enough to speak them. Regardless of immortality, one still values their well being. Everyone knew something was wrong about Neji saying this, no one was going to speak against it despite their opinion.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto sighed and flung himself on Sasuke's bed.

"What's going on?" He muttered to himself, as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in a pillow that he pulled towards him.

Inhaling sharply, the scent of the pillow, Sasuke's pillow, filled his nostrils. Naruto couldn't help but feel at peace as he lost himself in that sweet and downright luscious aroma that was Sasuke. Suddenly, his last moments with Sasuke flashed in his head. His cheeks flushed darkly as his head instinctively buried itself deeper into the pillow. He could feel his body react to that passionate moment that they had shared, and wondered when he would see him again, or when it would happen again.

That's when the door flew open.

Naruto's head jerked up and towards the door. Trying his best to seem composed as he saw Sasuke walk in, he remained silent.

"Another vampire is going to be living here for a while." Sasuke said slowly as he stood at a distance from the bed.

"What?" Naruto asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"My family is in danger at the moment." Sasuke said, seeing no reason to lie to Naruto, even he could understand the situation. "We're under surveillance and another vampire is going to taking note of what we do or don't do."

Naruto sat up slowly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this. It didn't seem like that big of a deal if another vampire stayed. So what was with that worried look on Sasuke's face?

Cerulean orbs gazed intently at Sasuke, wondering what could possibly be troubling him.

Sasuke appeared next to a wooden post of the bed, his hands gripped it tightly, his fingers slowly digging themselves in the aged wood.

"If we go against them, they could slaughter us all." Sasuke said eventually, concentrating his distress on the wooden post. "Gaara is the vampire that will be staying here. I knew him a long, long time ago, but I'm not quite sure how much he has changed. I could tell you the kind of person he was in the past, but I can't be certain now. I know he wouldn't go against us deliberately, but then again," Sasuke's eyes reflected stress. "I'm not quite sure how he will react to you being here."

There was a silence. Sasuke and Naruto just stared at each other, not sure what to say, not sure how to react, not sure what to do.

"I believe it's best for Gaara just to stay here." Sasuke continued softly. "But he needs to meet you first hand, and I need to make sure that you'll be okay. I need to be there, everyone has to be there… I know what his coven is like, they may say they would never kill a human, but I know better. I don't know if Gaara can control himself or not in the presence of a human."

Gaara… That name sounded so familiar to Naruto, but he couldn't understand why. Had he known him? He couldn't recall a face, just a voice – a very soft and very distant voice.

Two clumsy human feet landed on the floor as Naruto swiftly jumped off the bed, a proud smile on his face.

"Let's go see him then!" Naruto said in his bright voice.

Sasuke blinked in amazement. Was he truly willing to go see a vampire that could possibly kill him?

"It can't be that bad!" Naruto said, marching towards the door.

The pale vampire appeared before the human, blocking his exit through the door. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he could get the words 'Aren't you afraid to die?' out of his mouth. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him; immortality would never help him deal with that, nothing ever could or would.

Naruto pouted in that instant. "Of course I am!" And without thinking, he grabbed that pale vampire by his elegant clothes and pulled him down to him, locking their lips together sweetly. A whisper came from his lips as his breath brushed against Sasuke, "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Sasuke was unsure why, but he felt like he could believe those words. Regardless of the fact that Naruto didn't know anything about the situation – except for what Sasuke had told him – he still believed him.

A breathless vampire watched as his human lover walked past him, holding his hand and somehow pulling him along as he got to the main stairs. A tan hand released the pale hand softly.

That's when cerulean pools met sea-green orbs.

"Gaara?" Is all that came from Naruto's mouth.

Surprised immortal eyes gazed at Naruto at that moment.

A grin appeared on Gaara's colorless face. "Naruto." Gaara spoke in his monotone voice. "Who would have thought I'd find you here?"

Every immortal – except for Gaara of course – was stunned. How did these two know each other?

Naruto rushed down the stairs. "Sasuke told me you came." Naruto said happily. "I didn't know it was you. I can't believe I forgot."

Gaara appeared in front of Naruto as he reached the foot of the stairs, Naruto went stiff, wide eyed as Gaara stood so close to him.

All the other immortals held their breath and instinctively went into attack position.

However, Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Gaara. Gaara didn't move an inch, allowing the mortal to cling to him. To any other eyes, this would have been an odd sight, perhaps cause them some distress since no affection was returned by Gaara. But for anyone that knew Gaara better, they knew this was the ultimate display of affection he would muster, the fact that he tolerated Naruto's action was staggering.

"It's been quite a long time." Gaara said. That's when his eyes flickered up to Sasuke.

They both exchanged a peculiar gaze.

Sasuke smirked, Gaara returned it. Gaara understood the situation and knew_ exactly_ what was going on. He knew about Naruto's past, and why he was here. As for Sasuke, he now knew that Gaara had met Naruto in his past life. No wonder Naruto acted like he knew Gaara, but at the same time didn't feel like he could pin point a time in which he knew him. To think he had worried about Gaara draining him of his blood.

Naruto pulled away from the seemingly one-sided hug.

"So how have you been Gaara?" Naruto asked brightly, looking deeply into Gaara's dazed eyes.

"I've been at the peak of my performance." Gaara said dully.

Naruto nodded and smiled. Happy to hear the oddly spoken news as always. That's just how Gaara spoke.

"What about yourself?" Gaara asked Naruto, his eyes shined a bit as he asked, as if requesting a very specific answer.

Despite his rather airheaded nature, Naruto understood what Gaara meant as his cheeks flushed. "I'm doing good," he told the red-headed vampire.

Gaara's lips pulled to make a grin. "I can see that." He said as his eyes flickered to Sasuke for an instant and then back to Naruto.

The blonde didn't say anything, he just laughed and scratched his head nervously, feeling rather embarrassed.

Kakashi cleared his throat at this point.

"Gaara," Kakashi began. "I'll show you the room you'll be staying in. Please follow me."

"We'll catch up later." Gaara told Naruto in his monotone voice.

Kakashi appeared on the second floor, Gaara silently following him.

All the immortals felt at ease. Then, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have ramen, would ya?" Naruto asked the gorgeous pale faces around the room.

"We don't eat that kind of garbage," Kiba said with a howl of laughter.

"Kiba just eats the regular kind," Neji said, a smirk on his face.

Kiba looked over at Neji and glared. "I get too much of Hinata to want anything else." Kiba hissed.

Hinata's face turned red while Neji stood up and growled. Tenten grabbed Neji's shoulders in that instant and patted them. "If you haven't killed him by now, you never will." She said with a sigh.

Lee instinctively leapt out, his fist in the air. "We must let our youthful love flourish!" He said in his excited voice.

Neji just glanced over at him, and resisted the urge to do something horrible to him. "Not with my cousin though." Neji warned.

"Just let them be, hun." Ino said, snaking over to him.

Translucent eyes stared at Ino in a bored manner as Neji stood up, not allowing her near him. "Coming from one of the lesbian whores, I feel _very_ trusting of that fate." Neji said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

Ino just glared at him and strode over to Sakura, not bothering with the immortal male anymore.

Naruto's stomach growled again. "Any chance I'll ever get some food?" He asked, feeling like he was starving.

"I'll go out and get you some." Sasuke said, appearing beside his beloved.

Naruto's head turned quickly towards Sasuke. "What? No! It's okay." Naruto said in a quick, slurred voice.

Sasuke smiled gently. "Would you like to accompany me?" Sasuke asked.

A shy smile appeared on Naruto's face. He nodded.

The immortals said nothing as Sasuke and Naruto left the mansion in blissful silence.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Round spectacles were rubbed clean by delicate, deadly hands.

"Are you sure sending Gaara to Kakashi and his coven was a good idea?" A tender yet subtle male voice said as he placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Calculating eyes peered through the glasses at the snake-like man before them.

A wicked grin appeared on the other's voice.

"Are you questioning me?" Another male asked in a fiendish voice dripping with malice that was sugarcoated to seem polite.

Orochimaru, with his devilish being, gave Kabuto a heated glance.

Kabuto didn't waver as he kept his gaze level with his master.

"I merely wish to understand your reasoning." Kabuto answered in a steady voice, implying no ideas that may have roused in his mind.

Orochimaru grinned once more. "I know Gaara all too well. Although he may _think_ he has kept some of his secrets from me, I know them all." He said in a dark and omnipotent manner.

Kabuto merely looked at Orochimaru curiously, wondering what Orochimaru could possibly know about the red-headed vampire, but decided not to speak, merely to listen as his master continued to speak about his dark and deceiving plan.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sea-green pools gazed out of the glass window and up at the glowing moon and the small twinkling lights that remained, at a distance, accompanying it. Pale arms wrapped around his waist at that moment as tender lips kissed and caressed his neck.

Gaara's lips pulled softly into a delicate smile. He tilted his head, allowing the tender lips access.

The fangs that lay behind the lips were eager as they glided over the skin gracefully in a skilled and tactful manner.

A faint moan escaped from Gaara. The pale arms swept him off his feet at that moment, and carried him towards the bed in the room.

Gaara's sea-green pools gazed up and stared into translucent orbs.

The owner of the translucent orbs laid Gaara down on the mattress and quickly jumped on top of him, keeping this soothing gaze between them.

A grin appeared on Gaara's face.

A light chuckle was the response. "I know I'm going fast." The male with translucent orbs whispered.

Gaara leaned up and kissed the male quietly. "It's been a while." Gaara whispered in return. The grin appeared again. "I want it as well, you know."

The pair shared the night in bliss. The same can be said for Sasuke and Naruto. However, for what lay ahead, patience and time were of the essence.

* * *

Man, it's been too long since I wrote anything... Anyway, let me know what you think! Leave a review please! I'd love to know what you think! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	7. Unsought Separation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

Sorry it took me so long.... It really has been a _looong_ time this time. Forgive me, I just could not find the time nor the inspiration to write much. Well, I've been working hard though! Now here is the 7th chapter of The Covenant! I'm not quite sure how the hell I came up with this stuff.... or if it even makes sense or if it's good, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Unsought Separation_

Clouded, onyx eyes were fixed lazily on the figure before them.

"Your assistance is required, Itachi," said Orochimaru to the male sitting in the aged chair.

Itachi did not shift his gaze away from the elder. His indifferent attitude towards Orochimaru had not been altered due to the new information given to him. He simply did not care.

"Itachi?" Orochimaru grew irritated with the vampire's demeanor.

"What do you wish me to do?" asked Itachi.

"Have you not heard my proposal? I want you to –"

"No. That's not what I mean."

"… Excuse me?"

"Do you truly believe I will do as you wish, Orochimaru?"

The elder gritted his teeth. "You should do as you are told," muttered Orochimaru.

"Why?" questioned Itachi.

Orochimaru did not have an answer.

"Why should _I_ obey _you?_"

"Because I'm the one that can help your _miserable_ existence and –"

"How? How could you possibly help _me_ with anything? You can hardly keep your own minions in line. How could you make a proposition and a threat when you cannot accomplish a simple task like making your subjects fear you?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way you_ insignificant_ rat! I created you!"

A throaty and maniacal laugh erupted from Itachi's lips. Orochimaru's spine locked as he glowered at the younger vampire.

"You call me insignificant but you seek me out to ask for my aide in a ridiculous scheme?" Itachi continued to laugh. Suddenly, the dark laughter was swept out of him in an instant and his expression transformed to one filled with hatred, loathing, and wicked insanity. "Leave me at once before I tear you apart myself." Itachi's voice was now a dark hiss.

The elder's insides twisted in alarm and hesitation. He felt himself grow cautious as Itachi's disgust began to sink through his skin. Knowing his limits well, Orochimaru decided to retreat. He vanished from Itachi's room.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi sat back and cursed under his breath. _How dare Orochimaru demand such labor?_

A demented chuckle arose from Itachi. He was much stronger than Orochimaru, the idiotic elder could demand and spew his nonsense all he wanted. Orochimaru would drop dead in an instant if Itachi wished it to be so. A mad grin spread across Itachi's face. The idea presented to him by the petty elder was rather entertaining however. Why not carry out the plan in his fashion?

"Kisame," called Itachi.

A man with sickening blue features arose from the shadows.

"Yes my Lord?" asked the man.

"Call the rest of the order." Itachi's eyes flickered with sinister glee. "I have a proposition to make."

Kisame disappeared to do as he was ordered and left Itachi to fantasize with his twisted imagination of the near future.

"I cannot wait to see you little brother," said Itachi in the darkness of his quarters. "I cannot wait to see what will become of you after this amusing scheme."

**OoOoOoOoO**

An eerie chill traveled down Sasuke's spine.

"What is the matter?" asked Neji, his eyes transfixed on the other male.

"Nothing," responded Sasuke. "Just an ill feeling in the air is all."

Neji did not press the matter further; he knew exactly what Sasuke meant.

"Who would like to open the discussion?" asked Kakashi.

"I would," volunteered Sasuke.

Immortal eyes shifted to gaze at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru is obviously planning something regarding the pact he made with the humans," said Sasuke. "Everyone in this coven knows that the pact he made has not been followed as he has the mortals believe, but we act otherwise."

"Why does that bastard even do it? Sure the mortals are stupid, but that's no reason to take advantage of them," said Kiba with a growl of disgust.

"He is a power-hungry bastard, what do you expect?" said Ino with a sigh.

"It is more than that," said Sasuke. "Don't you see?"

"See what?" asked Tenten.

"There must be another reason that caused to make that pact. Vampires used to do as they pleased, so why would Orochimaru go to the trouble of making 'peace' with his prey that did not even know of his existence?"

"It's Orochimaru, he does not need a reason," declared Ino.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "It is quite the contrary. Everything Orochimaru does is for himself, the only reason he bothers to do _anything_ is for personal benefits."

The younger immortals stared at Sasuke.

"Then… what does he have planned?" asked Sakura.

"If I knew, do you think I would be discussing it with you?" was Sasuke's response.

Sakura scowled but did not answer.

"The question is, what does Orochimaru hope to gain in the end?"

Sasuke's question lingered in the air of the conference room as possibilities floated in the minds of the immortals.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How much more ramen will you need?" asked Gaara, peeking around the pile of cup ramen in his arms.

"_Way_ more!" said Naruto, feeling unbelievably excited. Sasuke's coven had offered to pay for all of Naruto's food expenses since they had a large sum of money and a mortal guest. Gaara had volunteered to take Naruto on the grocery shopping.

Gaara remained silent while Naruto shuffled around different flavors of ramen. Staring intently at the cups, Gaara broke Naruto from his concentration with a question, "Are you Sasuke's lover?"

A furious blush swept across Naruto's face.

"I believe that is a yes," said Gaara, the corner of his mouth twitching upward subtly to indicate a smile.

Naruto's eyes darted up to gaze at Gaara's face. "Yeah…" was all Naruto could muster to say.

Sea-green eyes studied Naruto intently. "Why are you being shy?" asked Gaara. "Are you ashamed of being his lover?"

Eyes growing wide, Naruto's mouth opened to blurt out, "Of course not! I –" But he found that he could not finish the sentence. _I love him_. His mouth snapped shut.

Gaara's mouth twitched into a smile once again. "Do you love him?" asked Gaara.

Naruto couldn't answer.

"That is the point of having a lover, Naruto. You are supposed to _love_ the person you make love to."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji's lips pulled up to form a smirk. "Naruto is with Gaara," he said. "There is nothing to be worried about."

Sasuke sat impatiently, his foot tapping against the aged, wooden floor at an absurdly fast pace. "He's with _Gaara_, of course I should be worried," hissed Sasuke.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Neji's eyes. "You are being a ridiculous mortal about this," said Neji in a flat tone.

Onyx eyes glared over at Neji. "Shut it," hissed Sasuke, flashing his fangs.

Neji's nostrils flared, his annoyance building with each passing second. "Your temper is getting the better of you, Sasuke," said Neji. "Need I remind you that Gaara is not, and never _was_, Naruto's lover?"

Sasuke's eyes went to Neji, then the others in the room. "Gaara still had interest in Naruto, that is all that concerns me," responded Sasuke.

Ino slumped into the chair beside Sasuke. "There truly is no way to understand you, Sasuke," said Ino. "You vouched for Gaara yesterday but you want to stake his unbeating heart now just because you feel he may steal Naruto from you."

"You truly are a troubled soul," said Shino as he passed by.

"Why are you even giving your opinions on the matter?" asked Sasuke. "When did I ask for such insignificant information?"

"You have become readable, Sasuke," said Sakura. "As your family, we have to tell you where your faults lie."

He frowned. "I do not recall making you part of my _family._"

"Neither do I recall Gaara trying to bed Naruto," Neji said curtly.

A heavy breath left Sasuke's lips. "That is not what I am worried about you brainless peasants," he muttered as rose from his chair and left the room.

Neji's eyebrow rose in curiosity and suddenly felt paranoia grow within him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rain drops fell from the sky as Gaara and Naruto began to walk back to the mansion. Graceful footsteps accompanied sloppy steps into puddles. Gazing at Gaara, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what events had led to his current situation – being the gay lover of a vampire, living in a house full of immortals, and walking down the street with an old friend he felt he knew his entire life but could not recall where they had met. Even as he lay the pieces down and tried to make sense of it all, it did not match up in his mind. He continued to stare at Gaara intently. Where had they met? And why had these questions not risen in his mind when he approached the other vampires that he felt he knew well?

"Yes?" asked Gaara. "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you are staring at me?"

Naruto came to an abrupt halt. "Where do I know you from, Gaara?" blurted out Naruto.

Gaara's eyes lingered to Naruto's. "What do you mean?" He had gracefully stopped mere steps in front of the other male.

"I mean… I feel like I've known you for a long time. For as long as I can remember…" said Naruto. "But that's just it. I can't remember _where_ I met you."

Water droplets continued to fall down onto the two forms. But the two didn't seem to mind, it was as though the cold weather, their wet clothes, and their drenched complexions were of no importance at this moment. The only thing that mattered was the conversation, the words shared between them at this crucial time.

"The _where_, as you put it, is not what matters," said Gaara. "You should be asking _when_ we met."

Confusions swept over Naruto, but somehow he felt he understood what Gaara was trying to tell him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Is this truly necessary, un?" asked a male with long, blond hair.

"Must you ask pointless questions?" asked the other male with dull, piercing eyes.

Both males stared down at the figures below, a blond and a red-haired male.

A smile crept onto the face of the one with blond hair, "Sasori, his hair is very much like yours," he said to the other.

Piercing eyes glared at the blond. "Do not test my patience," said the man named Sasori.

The blond haired man laughed and pouted. "Why are you so cold to me, Sasori?" he asked. "Has your partner Deidara not been faithful to you?" He laughed again.

Sasori hissed in annoyance. "Speak in such a way again and I will make sure to slit your throat and turn you inside out," said Sasori. "Silence yourself and keep to the matter at hand, Deidara."

The man named Deidara sighed. "As you wish," he said. "Can we at least explode a body part of theirs? It would make this entire _mission_ much more entertaining."

Dull eyes glanced over at the blond below. "No," said Sasori. "The mortal would die."

Deidara's eyes suddenly darted to the mortal. "We are here to capture a mortal?"

"It seems that we are,"

He whistled in amazement. "What do you think he did to piss Itachi off?"

"Whatever it is, he is sure to regret it for the rest of his days."

Deidara chuckled. "More like his last few _hours_, is it not, un?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto continued to stare at Gaara.

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes darted in a different direction. The strange sight of it all was not so much Gaara's eyes, but the fact that nothing moved with them.

"Do not say a word, do not look that way, do not even _move_, Naruto," said Gaara. His voice was urgent.

"What? What's going – "

"Shut up!" snapped Gaara. "As soon as you can't see me, _scream and run_. Run as fast as you can and scream out for Sasuke. Do not slow down, do not look back, and whatever you do, do not stop calling for Sasuke. Understood?"

"But Gaara – "

"_Do it!_"

Gaara was gone. Naruto immediately broke into a run, but as soon as he opened his mouth to scream, something held him back.

"Sorry to break it to you, you sweet little mortal," said a voice directly into his ear. "But no one is going to come and save you."

Naruto felt the earth shake underneath his feet as a heavy object was slammed down onto the ground somewhere nearby.

"You and your companion will come with us," said the voice. "No need to worry, you will not be alone."

Everything turned black in that instant. The last thing Naruto heard was a chuckle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke sat impatiently by the entrance, waiting for Naruto to return. For some reason, he felt uneasy about leaving Gaara and Naruto in such a way. He should have accompanied them. The meeting was not as important as Naruto. Naruto meant everything to him.

So why had he done it?

Onyx eyes glared at the door, waiting for the moment that it would fly open. But no such event occurred.

Finally, a single knock was made. Sasuke jumped to his feet and opened the door enthusiastically, but found no one standing at the other side of the door. He felt puzzled until he saw a note on the door.

His eyes fell upon the neat handwriting. The note read:

"_Hello again little brother,_

_I believe you are missing something important. No need to worry. Your most valuable possession is in good hands. For a while at least. You may want to contact me soon, because you may lose it again if you do not…_

_-Your loving brother,_

_Itachi"_

His eyes widened in shock. Horror swept over Sasuke like the cold touch of death. This could not be happening. Not again. He ripped the note from the door and bolted out in an instant in search for Naruto. He would not lose him again. He would not lose the most important being in his entire existence.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What are you going to do now Master Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru glared at his right hand man. "Do not ask idiotic questions," snapped Orochimaru.

Kabuto remained silent.

"We will continue with the plan," said Orochimaru. "I _will_ have Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Alright! _Finally!_ This chapter is done. Half of it has just been sitting there for who knows how long... Sorry for the wait. But here it is. Can't say I'm entirely happy with it, but the story must have some plot, you know? Haha. Well, let me know what you think, you know the drill, click the purple button or I'll get angry... You won't like me when I'm angry... I won't turn green but I _will_ end up being sad ;_; don't make me sad. Pleawwse? Until next time, Ja Ne!


	8. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

Damn, once again, I took a while to update... I can't even think of a good explanation to give you, I don't really have one, I just haven't really been inspired to right anything. But I somehow managed to put this together! So, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Truth Revealed_

Muscles tensed and fought against the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Muffled whimpers were the only sounds that accompanied the body having spasms on the rough, concrete floor. Cold steel continued to dig itself into swollen flesh as futile attempts at breaking free continued.

"Those restraints were specifically designed to keep immortals imprisoned, and there are people guarding us on the other side of the door that is our only way out. Do you honestly think you will leave this place alive?" asked a familiar monotone voice.

The mortal being in the dark room stood still and merely let his body rest on the unforgiving concrete. He wished to respond to his companion but the rag in his mouth prevented him from doing so. A shuffling of body weight could be heard, and the rag was yanked away. The rag fell to the floor along with a quantity of saliva.

"You owe me your life," said Gaara, spitting once more, "never have I had such a vile substance in my mouth." He lowered his head down to the concrete as he lay beside the mortal.

"Thank you," said Naruto's feeble voice.

Gaara did not respond, he merely acknowledged what had been said to him. They remained silent for a few moments, it felt like an eternity to Naruto – it was exactly five-hundred and thirty-two seconds for Gaara.

"We have to get out of here," said Naruto finally.

"I know," replied Gaara.

Another eternity – another seventeen seconds.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Wait until someone opens the door," said Gaara.

"When will that happen?"

"I am not certain of when."

"Then how can you wait so patiently?"

"I am not, I am planning. As an immortal you learn to use time, after a while you learn the meaning of wasting it and using it."

"What?"

"Time is not precious to us like it is to you, Naruto. We have all the time we could _ever_ possibly want. Waiting is easy, since that is all we are doing, ever."

"Waiting for what?"

Gaara smiled, his fangs slipping past his lips. "Anything," he replied.

Naruto did not understand the other's logic, but he didn't have to. All he needed to know was that there was a way out, a way back to Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Teal eyes studied the snake-like man before them.

"Temari," Orochimaru called.

She was snapped out of her trance like state, teal eyes blinking rapidly for a second – only a second.

"Were you not paying attention?" Orochimaru's voice asked with malicious venom dripping from every word.

"You were ordering us to perform a mission for you in our birthplace," Temari said calmly, signaling to the man with purple battle make-up beside her – her brother.

"So you _were_ paying attention," Orochimaru smiled. Temari felt uneasy.

"Then why are you behaving this way?" asked Orochimaru, wondering why such a cunning vampire had been distracted or unsettled. He debated on disposing of her. Incompetence would not be tolerated.

"I merely feel uneasy for my brother, Gaara," she replied, for it was true.

"He is currently with Kakashi's coven, I am certain that there is nothing to worry about," Orochimaru reassured her. It didn't matter what happened to Gaara, Orochimaru simply needed a good enough reason to get rid of the coven – a bad report or a mutilated vampire would have the same outcome for him.

"Forgive my mortal-like feelings, but the blood still calls," said Temari. "A sister shall always worry for her siblings." _Especially when a snake has ordered him around…_ She distrusted Orochimaru, a reasonable feeling for they were being sent away – what could this elder be planning?

Orochimaru smiled, his fangs delicately showing due to his irritation. "Do not worry my sweet youngling, your sibling shall return soon enough," said Orochimaru. _If he is still of use to me._

Temari looked over at her brother, the uneasy feeling within her even more solid than before. "Let us be on our way, Kankuro," she declared.

He did not protest and merely followed as his sister left the room, leaving Orochimaru to dream of his plan while the siblings pondered over their choices of action.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Neji froze as he watched Sasuke disappear into the darkness of the night. A realization seemed to slap him across his immaculate, undead face. Something had happened to Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke had gone off on his own in search of his lover, a careless mistake. Yet Neji knew he could not blame him. However, this immortal did not know where to begin the search unlike the other. All he could do was warn the other vampires in his coven. He turned on his heel and decided to seek them out.

"Sasuke left," Neji reported to the den full of immortals.

"Where did he go?" asked Kakashi, curious about this development.

"I do not know," said Neji. "However, Gaara and Naruto have not returned either. And Sasuke left too suddenly, he did not announce anything to anyone else. The two events cannot be unrelated."

Curious and bewildered expressions were exchanged among the immortals.

"Naruto was probably kidnapped along with Gaara," said Sakura.

"How would Sasuke find out?" wondered Ino.

"There was a single knock on the door before Sasuke vanished," said Shikamaru, "he must have found out then, most likely with a note of some kind with instructions."

"Who would have done it?" asked Kiba.

Silence fell.

"Itachi," said Tenten. "Who else could know about Naruto?"

"Orochimaru would have caught a mortal's scent," Sakura pointed out.

"But what reason would Orochimaru have to take Naruto _and_ Gaara when he himself assigned Gaara to be here?" asked Shikamaru. "He would have merely killed Naruto on the spot, take Gaara and frame us for it. There would be no reason for him to bother with a mortal. It must have been Itachi."

"Why would _Itachi_ want Naruto and Gaara?" countered Kiba.

"Itachi killed Naruto in his previous life, why would he not want to do it again? He obviously took Gaara because he was with Naruto," said Neji.

"He would have one vampire less to get rid of during the future battle and no one to report back to the rest of the coven. Besides, Gaara would have known what happened and how to find Naruto," explained Shikamaru.

"Then why bother leaving a note with instructions?" asked Ino.

"Why else? To lure Sasuke in,"

"What would he achieve with that?"

"He would get to play out his _previous_ performance."

The immortals fell silent once more.

"What shall we do?" asked Sakura.

"Fight, naturally," said Kakashi nonchalantly, it was more of a fact than an announcement.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Where do we begin?" she asked simply.

"We follow Sasuke's scent and make sure he does not do anything reckless," said Kakashi, a smile underneath his mask.

The den was abandoned in an instant as the immortals collected themselves and sought out their other family member. They were all determined to remain together after this ordeal, no matter how insane they knew the situation was. Every single one of them was prepared to do whatever it took to save the people they cared for – regardless of how short or long ago they became part of the family they had all formed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Long, blond strands of hair swayed in the air. Dull, piercing eyes stared at the strands of hair in annoyance.

"Stop doing that," commanded Sasori, annoyed by Deidara.

Deidara refrained from swinging his hair side to side. "Would you care to entertain me, then, un?" he wondered.

Sasori huffed, the air sharply leaving his nostrils. His gaze fell elsewhere. "Your stupidity seems to be growing with age, instead of the opposite which is how nature is supposed to function," said Sasori.

"Nature is not quite on my side, un," pointed out Deidara, gesturing to his immortal appearance.

Piercing eyes glared at the blond man. "I wish it were," said Sasori, "then perhaps I would have a partner I did not wish to tear apart myself."

A frown appeared on Deidara's face. "How could you speak to me in such a way?" asked Deidara. "Short lived lives are quite fascinating, but how could you wish to replace me, un?"

"The replacement is not what comes to my mind, only the eternal silence and tranquility your lack of existence can give me," the other countered.

"Do you two ever play nice?" wondered Itachi, appearing before the two men.

"It depends how you define the word," said Sasori. "I have not killed him yet, as you can see."

"He technically _is_ 'dead'," said Itachi, a smile on his face.

Sasori sighed. "I wish he were not."

Deidara frowned once more. He turned to Itachi. "What are our orders, un?" asked Deidara, wanting the previous subject to be forgotten.

"Do not release or kill the prisoners," said Itachi, "the same orders as before."

Sasori gazed at Itachi curiously. "Then why are you here?" he wondered, finding Itachi's presence unnecessary under the circumstances.

Itachi smiled, admiring the fact that Sasori was thinking ahead like always. The vampire's intelligence was quite unique and pleasant.

"I merely wish to visit one of the prisoners," said Itachi calmly, a smile still upon his face.

"Visit or maim?" asked Sasori casually. After so much time – so many decades – he had clearly become accustomed with Itachi and the other vampires around him; violence was the kind of behavior that was of the norm.

"Not to maim," Itachi answered with a chuckle. He wondered if Naruto's mortal ears could hear this conversation. Would he be afraid? Itachi smiled once more.

"You are truly here just to visit a prisoner?" asked Deidara, clearly baffled. "I thought you wanted to kill the vampire and his mortal companion, un."

"All in due time, Deidara."

"Stop asking stupid questions," Sasori sighed.

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sasori, wishing the insults of his partner would die along with his unbeating heart. Itachi approached the room that contained the two prisoners and knocked on the floor casually, the sound made someone jump – the mortal inside – and received only one answer.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara casually, he was clearly not bothered by the situation.

"Is Naruto awake?" asked Itachi, although he already knew the answer.

"What do you want from us! Who are you!" Naruto was frightened and he wanted answers.

A wicked grin appeared on Itachi's face. "I am Uchiha Itachi," he allowed the statement to sink in.

"… Itachi?" croacked Naruto.

"That is correct, we met a few days ago, Uchiha Sasuke is my brother," Itachi spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "I believe you know my little brother in a very _intimate_ manner."

There was no response for a while.

"Yes, I know him," replied Naruto, "where is he?"

"He is currently searching for you."

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"In a way, yes, I suppose you could say that."

Another pause. Perhaps Naruto was finally catching on to what the situation entailed. The Uchiha was enjoying this much more than he had imagined. It would have been better if he could see the young mortal's face, but maybe that could be arranged for later when the vampire prisoner was disposed of.

"You were the one that put us in here, weren't you?" asked Naruto, but what he had said was more of a statement than a question. He didn't need an answer from this Uchiha at this point.

"That is correct in a metaphorical way," Itachi decided to play along regardless. "I put the order out."

"… You aren't going to let us out, are you?"

"I never thought I would say this to you, Uzumaki Naruto, but you have yet to be incorrect."

Then, Itachi heard a statement from Naruto that was meant for Gaara, not for himself, "We're dead."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto's head thunked as he let it fall to the concrete floor that he was now accustomed to, the floor he was convinced he would die on. Would he be allowed to have a merciful death?

"Technically speaking, I am already 'dead'," corrected Gaara.

The mortal didn't bother to respond, he didn't have the mindset to argue with the vampire right now, he was too busy wishing he could see Sasuke. He was willing to fight until the bitter end, he was sure that he would give the vampires a reason to remember him, but he wasn't sure of what would happen afterwards.

"You will reach the eternal death when we are done with you, Gaara," reassured the voice of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's evil twin. Well, it was Sasuke's evil twin in Naruto's mind. Their voices sounded alike and Naruto wasn't sure just how much older Itachi was from Sasuke, thus Itachi was the evil twin.

"Who said I would allow you to do such a thing?" countered Gaara.

"Who said there was a way out of it?" came Itachi's voice, cold and wicked. Naruto did not shudder, but he did not like Itachi's malicious voice, clearly the evil twin theory was correct.

"Fine, whatever, that's been established," Naruto wanted to move on from that subject, he wanted more answers. "Tell me why you're doing this."

He could hear Itachi chuckle from the other side of the door. There was obviously something wrong with this Uchiha, Naruto had tried to figure it out after they had met but he still didn't have an answer. Naruto could still not understand why Itachi had tortured Sasuke – his own brother – or why he wanted to kill them.

"_You_ are _my_ prisoner and you are demanding answers?" Itachi asked, wanting Naruto to make his actions blatantly clear.

"Yeah, what of it?" snapped Naruto. Naruto had been frightened the last time he saw Itachi, but not because Itachi was powerful or because this Uchiha could and would kill anyone that he pleased. The mortal had been afraid because he didn't want Sasuke to die the final death. Even then, when Naruto knew nothing of Sasuke, he didn't want to lose him. And right now there was nothing that could possibly frighten him. Sasuke was far away from Itachi, he was safe. "Just answer some damn questions, will you?"

"You are quite cheeky," noted Itachi, "You were not like this the last time I saw you." He recalled the fear on Naruto's face that night and he laughed.

"I was looking at your ugly face at the time," responded Naruto.

Itachi frowned, he did not like the disrespect he was being shown by this ungrateful mortal.

"Why are you doing this Itachi? Why are you being such a _dick_ to your own brother?" asked Naruto.

"Do _not_ speak to me in such a tone, you _worthless_ _mortal_," hissed Itachi.

"_I'll do what I want you ugly damned freak!_" barked Naruto, furious now.

There was a loud bang followed by a clattering of metal. The reinforced steel door that had kept the room closed was now dented and on the concrete floor.

"_Itachi!_ _What are you doing!_" Naruto felt like he recognized the voice, but he didn't bother to try to figure out who it was.

Itachi was glaring down at Naruto, he appeared next to the mortal and picked him up by his throat. "_What did you just say to me?_" hissed Itachi darkly, venom dripping from every word that he uttered.

Naruto gasped for breath as he kicked and fought against the vampire, but his futile attempts merely made his shackles rattle. The two vampires in Itachi's coven stormed in, but not to restrain Itachi, they went in to restrain Gaara.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" one asked in a calm voice, "Are you going to kill him because you lost your temper?"

Itachi stopped himself from snapping Naruto's neck. Sasori was right, he couldn't allow himself to do something out of sheer whim. Naruto continued to fight back, he wanted to say something, which he couldn't do now, so he spat on Itachi. The Uchiha nearly killed the mortal on the spot, but he remembered that his little brother was coming. It would be a waste to kill Naruto right now. He had to wait. It would be all the more pleasant later. He threw Naruto down to the ground and wiped his immaculate face while Naruto coughed and tried to regain his breath. Dark eyes glared down at Naruto, Itachi tried to control himself.

"You. Heard. Me," panted Naruto.

The defiance that this mortal showed Itachi made him nearly lose himself. Itachi wanted to put the filthy mortal in his place.

"Tell me why you're doing this," said Naruto, a bit calmer. "Why can't you just leave Sasuke alone?"

"_He deserves to suffer_," said Itachi tightly, not as dark as before, but he was still infuriated.

"He's suffered enough! You've already killed one of his lovers, why kill another!" The thought of Sasuke loving someone else made an ache form in Naruto's chest, but that didn't matter right now, he needed to do this for Sasuke. If Naruto could manage to make Itachi leave Sasuke alone, that would be for the best.

Itachi glared at Naruto, more curious than angry now. Had the mortal not figured it out? Had Sasuke really not told Naruto the truth? Well, the mortal was not very bright, perhaps the truth would confuse him and drive him to leave Sasuke's side. Perhaps the mortal would not believe Sasuke at all, and it would break his brother's heart. Or perhaps the truth would merely drive Naruto insane? It might be pleasant for Itachi to tell the story… A smile returned to Itachi's face.

"You mean to tell me that you do not know the truth?" wondered Itachi.

Gaara kicked at the two men that tried to restrain him, he bit them if he could, and clattered his shackles against the floor. The vampire tried to make as much noise as possible. Gaara didn't want Naruto to hear about his past, he didn't deserve to find out this way.

"Take him away," Itachi ordered. The other prisoner was merely ruining the moment.

"Shall we dispose of him, un?" asked the other.

"Do as you wish, just get him out of my sight," said Itachi in a dismissive manner.

"_No! Don't hurt him!_" screeched Naruto, willing his body after them, trying to follow and fight back at the best of his ability.

This annoyed Itachi. Itachi wanted to tell Naruto the story of his past, but he was being distracted by something as petty as the murder of someone unimportant.

"Fine, do not kill him, just take him to the other room while I speak to Naruto," instructed Itachi. Naruto still seemed uneasy and distracted. "Do not hurt him either."

Naruto did not protest anymore as Gaara was carried away gently while the latter fought against the other men with all his might. The mortal did not understand what Itachi was doing, this lunatic's motives would never be figured out.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Naruto," said Itachi, taking pleasure in what he was about to do.

Naruto gazed at Itachi curiously, he couldn't imagine what was going to come out of Itachi's mouth.

"I killed my brother's lover over a century ago." He smiled wickedly as if he was proud of what he had done. "But Sasuke has only ever had _one_ lover," Itachi continued, "and that is _you_."

* * *

So... review, please? I said please! Reviews motivate me to get off my ass and write - or on my ass, whatever you prefer - so yeah, please? It'll make me smile. Don't you wanna make me smile for 5 seconds today? You know you do so click the pretty button! Anyway, until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
